Camino lleno de deseos hacia el ultimo misterio
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: A Ranma se le da una esperanza que podria acabar para siempre con su maldicion, o por lo menos eso espera el, para encontrar la cura tendran que ir a la epoca feudal para conocer a Inuyasha, peligros, drama y romance pasaran en este divertido viaje, y cosas inexplicables por la culpa de una perla y un hanyou que quiere apoderarse de ella para sus deseos malvados, Naraku
1. Una esperanza que se abre ante mi

Hola! mi segunda historia, pues voy a cambiar mi manera de escribir para no correr riesgos de que me reporten la historia,

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

bueno... empezando, los personajes no me pertenecen, por que si me pertenecieras haria un manga y no un fanfict, los personajes son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama, bueno here I go!, see soy gamer XD

* * *

**Camino lleno de deseos hacia el ultimo misterio**

****Era una tarde en Nerima, todo estaba tranquilo... exepto para las chicas ya que un viejo andaba suelto, comprando, mas bien robando ropa intima para sus deseos libinidosos, en una de tantas, una en especial le llamo la atencion... asi que no dudo en en ir a tomarla

- Pero que cosa mas linda! - decia Happosai - pobrecita, debe sentirse tan sola... yo la guardare en un lugar mejor!

Happosai corrio hacia donde estaba su querida pantaleta, pero no conto con que la dueña estaba en la casa, y lo sorprendio golpeandolo con una raqueta haciendo que el viejo volara por los aires... sin embargo, cuando lo golpeo, se le cayo un pequeño papel al que Happosai no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo.

El viejo callo en el techo de la casa de los Tendo (coincidencia?) , no dudo en ir a leer tan interesante nota... al leerla decia:

"Acaso alguna vez haz cometido un error tan grande que quisieras volver al pasado? te sientes culpable por que no te afecta solamente a ti? te damos una oportunidad de corregir tu equivocacion, si la quieres saber, ven al templo Higurashi"

- Hmmm... si analizo mi vida... no! mi vida es perfecta! no hay nada de lo que me queje! - El viejo arrugo la nota y la dejo caer por la ventana - ahora, lluvia de pantaletas!

Ranma estaba entrenando, parecia que habia estado por una hora o dos, cuando sintio un golpe leve en la cabeza... vio que era un papel

- Un papel? haber que dice... - Ranma se emociona, a tal punto que hace alarmar al gran Soun Tendo y a una chica de cabello corto y azulado, Akane Tendo, su prometida (Una de sus prometidas)

- Ranma que pasa? - pregunto Soun

- No pasa nada señor Tendo, solo le quiero decir que ire en un viaje

- Se puede saber donde vaz Ranma Saotome?

- Es un viaje de entrenamiento, para fortalecerme mas

- Entiendo... Akane! - llamo enseguida Soun

- Que pasa papa? - pregunto la chica

- Tienes que ir con Ranma, es tu prometido por lo que tendras que empezar a acompañarlo en sus viajes, ademas esta oportunidad podria hacer que te hicieras mas fuerte...

- No ire! que el vaya solo, tengo mejor cosas que hacer que ir con el a un viaje

- Yo tampoco quiero que me acompañes - se explico el joven - Esto es algo que me consierne solo a mi _y tal vez a mi papa_ pero no, no puedo andar cuidando a una marimacho todo el tiempo

- Marimacho? A quien llamas marimacho! pervertido!, ya te dije que no pensaba ir de todos modos!

Los dos empiezan a gritar, estaban a punto de matarse a golpes cuando

- Ya esta decidido, iran los dos juntos, empaquen sus cosas, Ranma cuida bien de mi pequeña Akane, se podran ir mañana - despues Soun se va a jugar otra partida de Shogi con Genma

- Que te quede claro, solo voy por que mi padre me dijo, no para estar contigo

- No seas tonta, ni en 10 años me gustaria que una marimacho como tu me acompañara a un viaje de... entrenamiento

Akane golpea a Ranma, haciendole que le salga un chichon, luego va para su cuarto

* * *

- Veamos, ropa listo, cepillo de dientes listo, creo que me falta algo...

- Cuik Cuik - decia un cerdito negro que estaba en su cama

- P-chan, tu no puedes ir, te gustaria ir y cuidarme de Ranma o no?

- Cuik Cuik

- Bueno P-chan, por ahora vallamos a comer, te parece?

* * *

- Akane idiota - se reprochava Ranma - donde sera ese tal templo Higurashi? sera mejor que se lo pregunte a... Kasumi

Kasumi estaba cocinando la cena para toda la familia (Y Happosai XD) cuando entra Ranma

- Kasumi, tienes un momento?

- Claro Ranma, dime que pasa?

- Tu sabes donde esta el templo Higurashi?

- Un dia fui alla, alla se encuentra nuestra prima Kagome

- Su prima?

- Si, el templo esta en Tokyo, bueno si vas a ir con Akane ella te puede decir

- Gracias Kasumi, _con que primas eh? bueno, por lo menos ayudara en algo_

- Dile a todos que bajen a cenar por favor

- Si

* * *

Se escucha un toc toc

- Pasa - decia una chica con pelo corto y castaño

Ranma abrio la puerta

- Nabiki, dice Kasumi que porfavor ya bajes a cenar

- Entendi, ya bajo

* * *

Todos estaban abajo cenando, era un silencio tormentoso, cuando a Soun se le ocurrio decir algo

- Ranma, mañana iras con Akane cierto

- si Tio Soun (soy yo, o Ranma siempre le cambia el apodo, primero le dice "Señor Tendo" y despues "Tio Soun", alguien que me explique por favor), iremos a Tokyo, al templo Higurashi

- _Templo Higurashi, no es ahi donde esta Kagome_ - se preguntaba Akane

- el templo Higurashi, que lugar mas raro para un entrenamiento Ranma - se quejaba Soun

- dicen que es un lugar muy cerca de ahi, cerca de ahi asi que me ubico asi - mintio, al parecer tiene mucha practica mintiendo

- hmmm... esto me parece sospechoso - susurraba Nabiki

- bueno sera mejor que me valla a dormir - Ranma se levanto y se fue

- yo igual, buenas noches - dijo luego Akane

* * *

Bueno aqui finaliza el capitulo 1, espero sus reviews, y creo que esta historia sera mas larga que la anterior, bueno aqui segui al manga original de Ranma 1/2, con respecto a Inuyasha, es antes de que vencieran a Naraku, si quieren corregirme o decirme algo, mandenme un review, se lo agradeceria, un monton! Cathy-chan n.n


	2. Conociendo otra parte de la familia

bueno chicos y chicas aqui la 2da parte, espero que me manden pronto un review para poder seguir publicando la historia, ademas porque la estoy escribiendo en un cuaderno, ya llevo como 20 paginas XD, bueno aqui vamos!

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

Al dia siguiente tanto Akane como Ranma se preparaban, Akane iba vestida con un short rojo y una camisa amarilla, y una mochila de color amarillo, y Ranma iba como siempre con sus ropas chinas, solo que con una mochila de acampar. Ellos salian de la casa, no se miraban ni hablaban, iban caminando, un silencio perturbante, solo cuando un pequeño estornudo de parte de Akane logro romper el hielo.

- Estas bien?

- Si solo es un estornudo

- Esta bien...

- Oye Ranma, a donde vamos

- Crei que lo habia dicho ayer en la cena

- Bueno si, pero que vamos hacer alla, no creo que sea a entrenar

- Pues... _rayos, nunca pense que fuera tan lista_ a su tiempo lo sabras

* * *

Templo Higurashi

El abuelo de Kagome meditaba en templo, y por meditar me refiero a estar inventando otras enfermedades para justificar el no llegar a la escuela para Kagome, del pozo se ve saliendo una chica de 15 años, tenia el cabello largo y negro, un uniforme blanco con verde con un pañuelo en el cuello y una falda verde con rayitas blancas, tambien llevaba una mochila amarilla grande, su nombre es Kagome

- Valla es bueno verte querida Kagome

- Igual jii-chan (jii-chan abreviación de Abuelito del japones)

- Cuanto tiempo estaras aqui?

- Acabo de llegar y ya me preguntas cuanto me quedare? es mi casa jii-chan! y para que lo sepas me ire mañana - sale del pozo y se dirige enojada a la salida del templo

- Pero que mal temperamento tiene, seguro volvio a pelear con Inuyasha... bueno seguire inventando... digo meditando

Mientras Kagome iba a la casa, Ranma y Akane iban subiendo las escaleras

- Valla, no recordaba lo cansado que era subir estas escaleras - se quejaba la chica

- No esta tan dificil, vamos Akane! - presume el chico, por que iba un metro mas adelante de ella

- Espera Ranma!

Ranma ya habia llegado al lugar, unos minutos despues llego Akane pero parecia como si hubiera estado entrenando sin descanso hace mucho, Kagome por otra parte se habia quedando viendo el Goshinboku (arbol sagrado) cuando queriendose ir, se percata de que habian dos personas en la entrada de su casa, cuando los va a recibir se da cuenta de que a una persona ya la conocia, era su prima Akane Tendo

- Akane? - pregunta asustada la joven

- Kagome? - responde enseguida la otra chica

- Cuanto tiempo, que te trae por aqui, nadie me dijo que ibas a venir...

- Es que vine sin avisar, _o mas bien vine a causa de Ranma_ pero bueno..,

- Quien es el?

- El es... - Akane le hace una seña con los ojos, como queriendo que se presente

- Yo soy, Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto - dice el chico

- Ranma Saotome? _tiene exactamente la misma voz que Inuyasha, creo que es solo mi imaginacion o tambien se parece en lo fisico?, podria ser?... no no creo, nunca le dije nada a Inuyasha de Akane-chan, seran solo imaginaciones mias_

_-_ Kagome-chan? - decia extrañada Akane al ver que Kagome no respondia

- A si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, un placer conocerlo - he hizo la usual reverencia japonesa, al igual que Ranma

- Akane-chan? puedo hablar despues contigo...

- ehh si Kagome-chan

- Oye puedo preguntarte algo, Kagome-san, puedo preguntarte algo acerca de...

- Si es algo del templo ve a preguntarselo a mi abuelo, esta en el templo de alla - apunta al templo donde se encontraba el pozo - el es el que sabe, lo siento Ranma-kun

- Bueno, Akane ve con Kagome-san, yo ire al templo para...

- Para?

- No importa...

Las chicas se dirigen a la casa, y Ranma entra al templo solo para encontrarse con un hombre un poco mayor, con un traje de la epocca antigua blanco con azul, tenia barba y bigote, y el pelo ya canoso, era nada mas y nada menos que le abuelo de Kagome

- En que puedo ayudarte jovencito?

- Bueno yo queria preguntarle sobre lo que dice esta nota, es cierto o no - le da el papel al anciano

- Efectivamente... pues existe una leyenda - empieza a explicar - que dice que dice que una flecha concedia un deseo a todo aquel que estaba arrepentido por algo... o simplemente queria reparar un error... Yokubō no yajirushi (Flecha del deseo)

- Y usted tiene el Yokubō no yajirushi?

- Por desgracia no, la flecha se encuentra en otra epoca, la epoca feudal al otro lado del pozo

- No me tome por tonto, como es posible que haya otra epoca al lado del pozo?

- Solo preguntele a mi nieta, ella volvera mañana alla, podrias ir con ella mañana si quieres

- Gracias - Ranma se levanta y sale del templo

Ranma estaba caminando por todo el lugar, y decidio ir a la casa que estaba alla, y abrio la puerta como si nada, se quito los zapatos y dijo

- Perdonen la intromision! (mushareshimasu!)

- Ranma-kun! Por aqui! - dijo una voz proveniente de Kagome que estaba en la sala

- Que te dijo oji-san (tio en japones) Ranma? - pregunto curiosamente Akane

- Me dijo que Yokubō no yajirushi podia conceder un deseo al que la tubiera, y que solo estaba en la epoca feudal al otro lado del pozo, me parecio muy extraño

- Si jeje, es imposible que haya otra epoca al otro lado de un pozo - dijo inocentemente Akane

Kagome estaba presionada, para ella _como era posible que les haya dijo eso? acaso perdio la cabeza?!_

- Tambien me dijo que ibamos a ir con Kagome-san mañana

- Me disculpan un segundo - Kagome se levanta y ve a su abuelo ya en casa, y no duda en preguntarle

- Perdiste la cabeza?! por que le dijiste acerca de la epoca antigua?! se suponia que era un secreto!? no dudo que vino con Akane-chan pero ni tu ni yo sabemos nada de el

- Solo me pregunto acerca de Yokubō no yajirushi, creo que temdran que quedarse aqui para ir contigo mañana

- Si ya no queda de otra, los voy a llevar a la habitacion

- Esa es mi nieta!

Kagome llevo a Ranma y AKane, luego les dijo que ahi pasarian la noche, para que fuera mañana con ella, Ranma y Akane dejaron sus mochilas ahi y se querian poner a hablar, pero Kagome ya se habia ido, a tomar un baño

- No hay algo que debas decirme? - pregunta Akane

- Que quieres que te diga?  
- No te hagas el tonto! aun no me haz dicho por que venimos aqui?! y dime la verdad Ranma!

- Eso... pues, venimos aqui por que tenia la curiosidad si lo que decia esta nota era cierto o no

- Si seras tonto, no se te ocurre que puede ser un engaño?

- A que te refieres?

- No puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta, en primera, como crees que va a haber otra epoca al lado del pozo?!

- No se te ocurre que lo descubriremos mañana?

- Sigo pensando que es una perdida de tiempo

- Y cual era el segundo punto?

- Alguien va a tener que dormir en una colcha ya que no creo que quieras dormir en la misma cama conmigo

- Yo lo daba por hecho... nadie quisiera dormir con una... - antes de terminar, ya Akane habia golpeado a Ranma con su mazo (que quien sabe de donde lo saco!)

- Idiota!

- Puedo entrar - decia una voz que parecia que estaba al otro lado de la puerta!

- Claro!, esto no se queda asi Ranma - Kagome abre la puerta

- Puedo preguntarte algo Kagome-chan?  
- si que pasa Akane-chan?

- Es cierto lo que Ranma dijo del pozo?

- Nueno en parte si es cierto, pero lo veras mañana... el baño esta libre pòr si lo quieren usar

- Gracias

Kagome sale de la habitacion, Ranma y Akane quedan viéndose de una manera con odio, amor, pena, etc,

- No quieres usar el baño primero?

- Por que quisiera?, estoy bien, ve y usalo tu primero

- Seguro? por que esta lloviendo... bien si tu dices!

Kagome abre la puerte desesperada

- Olvide decirles que tengan cuidado que hay algunas goteras - Kagome se va de la habitacion

Ranma se habia acostado en la cama con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, Akane preparaba sus cosas para ir a bañarse, pero como Ranma estaba debajo de una gotera, que se mojara era inevitable... el agua fria hacia efecto sobre el, ya era una chica pelirroja mas pequeña que Akane

- Ahora si quieres usar el baño?

- Si porfavor

- Ve entonces - Akane le da las cosas que ella iba a usar para bañarse, luego Ranma sale de la habitacion, comprueba que no hay nadie en el corredor, asi que va corriendo hacia el baño.

Akane se queda acostada en la cama, pero poco a poco iba quedándose dormida.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Ranma entra a la habitacion, al ver a Akane en la cama, decide abrir el colchon que el trajo, pero no podia conciliar el sueño, era como la vez que fingian estar casados para que Ukyo los dejara tranquilos (Capitulo 132 anime, Los Falsos Esposos, capitulo 197 del manga tomo 10, aqui viene el señor y la señora Saotome, me los se de memoria!, me acabo de dar cuenta que soy frikki con Ranma 1/2 XD)

_-Esto parece un deja bu..._ - pensaba Ranma

Akane mientras tanto estaba soñando con esa parte que le habia dicho Kagome cuando Ranma hablaba con el abuelo,

"-Por que Ranma no te dice con ningun sufijo?

-Es un habito desde que nos conocimos

-Ese es el chico que habia dicho el Tio Soun que era tu prometido cierto?

-Te dijo?

-Si, me habia invitado a la boda, pero no pude ir, con eso lo siento

-Fue una boda fallida...

-Ya veo, y tu sientes algo por el?  
-Nada en especial...

-Hmmm, creo que le tienes mucha confianza por que no lo llamas como Ranma-san o Ranma-kun

-Si creo que tienes que razon"

* * *

Bueno aqui lo dejo por mis hermanos otra vez ¬¬, bueno la segunda parte! espero sus reviews


	3. Esas orejas son de verdad?

Perdon por no actualizar esta historia, crei que alguien me dejaria un review, por eso gracias a Camila Magdalena! bueno aqui vamos con la historia de mi loca combinacion

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola: _los personajes piensan

(hola):notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones de los personajes

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi-sama

* * *

La noche era eterna, y nuestro artista marcial seguia sin poder conciliar el sueño

- Rayos, por que no me puedo dormir de una vez? Nunca habia mirado al techo por tanto tiempo (a muchos les pasa o no?) solo cerrare los ojos y pensare en el Yokubō no yajirushi

Eran las 1, y al fin Ranma pudo dormir, justo para que 6 horas despues viniera Akane y lo despertara

- Arriba Ranma! - Ranma giro para el otro lado del futon - Rayos Ranma! Vamos! - Akane agita a Ranma

- Akane... yo te...

- Que?!

Ranma despierta

- Que que?!

- Que ibas a decir Ranma?

- Yo nada

- Hmmm esta bien, vamos vistete y luego baja a desayunar

- Si si _gruñona_

- Te esperamos alla _dormilon_

* * *

Akane baja donde esta Kagame, Sota y Buyo

- Buenos dias Akane-chan!

- Buenos dias Kagome-chan!

- Recuerdas a Buyo cierto?

- Claro! _Me hubiera gustado traer a p-chan_, oye Kagome-chan?

- Que pasa?

- No podrias esconder a Buyo por un rato?

- Por que?

- Porque a Ranma le dan miedo los gatos

- No te preocupes, no le va a hacer nada

- No es eso lo que me preocupa...

Ranma bajaba a donde estaban todos

- Ranma-kun! Buenos Dias - a Ranma le salian lagrimas de los ojos, y se fue corriendo gritando fuera de la casa

- Ves? - imponia Akane

- Bueno para la otra si lo escondo

- Bueno mejor vamos a la otra epoca jaja - dice en tono burlesco

- Si n.n" - a Kagome le baja una gota de sudor por la frente (Preocupacion)

* * *

Epoca Feudal

- Se supone que iba a venir Kagome hoy Inuyasha? - pregunta impaciente Shippo

- Si, me dijo que hoy venia - responde Inuyasha

- Seguramente no venga ya que la hiciste enojar de nuevo

- Tu crees Shippo?

- Seguramente no piensa volver y se quedara alla a buscar a alguien que si la valore - Inuyasha golpea a Shippo

- Calladito te ves mas bonito zorrito

- Tu callate!

De repente una luz sale del pozo, y se vio la cara de una chica...

- Vez te dije que si vendria! Ven Kagome - le agarra la mano, pero para su mala suerte no era Kagome (sigue volando imaginacion) era Akane - Kagome

- Dejame! Pervertido! - enseguida Inuyasha la suelta

- Quien eres tu? haz venido a reemplazar a Kagome?

- Reemplazar? - Inuyasha saca el Colmillo de acero - Espera que tratas?

Inuyasha estaba a punto de darle con el Colmillo de Acero, pero enseguida una voz grita

- Abajo! - Inuyasha cae al piso - Que tratabas de hacer Inuyasha!?

- Ka-kagome? hay dos de ti?

- Como que dos de mi?

- Ella! - apunta a Akane

- Ah ella es mi prima

- Akane Tendo, un placer conocerte (yorushiku onegai shimasu)

- I-igual, siento lo de antes

- No importa

- _Genial, dos delicadas humanas que proteger_

_- Esas orejas son reales, quisiera tocarlas - _y Ranma? - se preguntaba Akane

- Aqui!

- Ah Ranma-kun!

- Kagome-san

- Quien eres tu para hablarle asi a Kagome?

- Me parece haberme escuchado (esto se debe a que Ranma e Inuyasha tienen el mismo seiyu, voz japonesa, Kapei Yamaguchi, significa que tienen la misma voz en japones, de ahi la expresion)

- Te hablo a ti! - Ranma se metio el dedo en el oido

- Ranma!

- Que Akane?

- Ven - akane coloca a Ranma al lado de Inuyasha

- Era lo que pensaba! Inuyasha y Ranma son iguales! - dice Kagome

- Si si, solo en el pelo, la ropa,y el color de ojos - repetia Akane

- Me perdi de algo? - se preguntaba Inuysha

- Estamos en las mismas

- Pero quien eres tu?

- Ranma Saotome, un placer

-Igual mi nombre es Inuyasha

- Bien

- Oye Inuyasha, te preguntaba si nos podrias ayudar a buscar la Yokubō no yajirushi - preguntaba Kagome

- No conosco algo con el nombre de Yokubō no yajirushi, despues le podemos preguntar a la Señora Kaede

- Oye, donde estan los demas?

- Sango y Miroku fueron a la aldea de exterminadores, solo estoy yo con Shippo

- Y donde esta el?

- No lo se, estaba aqui hace un segundo

- Estoy aqui! - provenia del pie de Inuyasha, Inuyasha levanta el pie

- Aqui estabas zorrito

- Inuyasha malo!

- Inuyasha antes de que lo olvide, hoy hay luna nueva

- Baaaah ya lo sabia

- Bien, oye, los acompañaremos verdad?

- Por que deberia?

- Porque Akane es mi prima!

- Si no queda de otra, espero que halla fragmentos de la perla cerca

Mientras Akane y Ranma murmuraban agachados

- Es igual a ti jiji

- No veo el parecido (XD)

- Yo si en muchos aspectos, hasta lo voz la tienen identica

- En que aspectos nos encuentras iguales, soy mas apuesto

- Eres un narcisita

- De que hablan ustedes dos? - pregunta Inuyasha

- Ya lo sabes Ranma... oh no

- De nada de tu incumbencia - responde Ranma

- Inuyasha no busques pelea! - Advertía Kagome

- Ranma no lo provoques, el puede ser mas fuerte que tu! - advertía Akane

- Jaja nadie es mas fuerte que Ranma Saotome!

- Jaja te equivocas yo soy el mas fuerte!

- No yo!

- No yo!

- Akane-chan, quieres algo de comer, conociendo a Inuyasha esto va para largo

- Claro, con lo narcicista que es Ranma no parara

- Yo tambien quiero comer!

- Claro Shippo!

Akane, Shippo y Kagome se sentaron a comer mientras ellos continuaban diciendo "No yo!"

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguian discutiendo, ya estaba atardeciendo, y estaba nublado, se acerca la lluvia

- No llegaremos a nada con esto, mejor demostremoslo con una pelea - propuso Inuyasha

- Justamente eso te iba a decir! - respondio Ranma

- Pero Inuyasha! esta atardeciendo y hoy hay luna nueva! - dijo Kagome

- No te preocupes, acabare con este humano de un solo golpe - Saca a Colmillo de Acero

- Viento Cortante!

- Rugido del Leon!

Los dos chicos reciben sus ataques, haciendose escuchar un KABUUUM, los dos salen volando en direcciones opuestas

- Genial ya oscurecio - replicaba Akane

- Y empezo a llover - replicaba Kagome (entenderan mi punto cierto jaja)

- Donde se metio ese cobarde? - decia Ranma-chan

- Donde se metio? - se preguntaba (mingen no) Inuyasha

- No puede ser, Kagome-chan, ese hombre es Inuyasha?!

- Si, eso pasa en noches como esta, pero Akane-chan, esa chica es Ranma?!  
- SI, si lo mojas con agua fria sucede, con la caliente vuelve a ser el mismo

Kagome puso a calentar agua mientras los chicos seguian buscandose

- Que se hizo ese cobarde?!

- A quien le llamas cobarde?! - le golpea la cabeza

- Por que se mete en esto señorita?

- Señorita?

- Eres mujer, no?

- _Este idiota me cree mujer? tal vez me pueda aprovechar para que me ayude a buscar al idiota de Inuyasha - _pensaba Ranma - o señor me ayuda por favor

- En que señorita?

- Me ha dejado abandonada, estoy buscando a un tal Inuyasha, por favor me ayuda

- _que le habre echo a esta chica? fingiré no ser Inuyasha para saber que hize - _y que le hizo ese individuo?

- Ha manchado mi honor, no le puedo decir mas pero por favor ayudeme!

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui dejare la parte jiji espero que les guste, espero sus reviews


	4. Esas orejas son de verdad? II

Ho-Ho-Hola! ya saben que por fiestas y eso, y por mi serie y eso, y por jugar con mi nuevo 3DS y eso, no he podido subir el cap, pero bueno,ahora sii jeje

Feliz navidad

Feliz año nuevo 2013

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi-sama

* * *

- Ha manchado mi honor, por favor ayudeme! - decia mientras se tapaba la cara mostrando pena

Akane y Kagome no podian dejar de reir (pero como siempre Ranma e Inuyasha se hacian vista y oido gordo en eso, siempre lo mismo)

- Y cual es su nombre - preguntaba Inuyasha

- Mi nombre es... Ran...Ran...ko... Ranko

- Bien, bonito nombre

Cuando por fin los chicos se dieron cuenta que las chicas se morian de la risa (y quien no al ver eso) decidieron ir a preguntar que pasaba

- Que les pasa? acaso soy un payaso?

- No...jajaja es que... no te das cuenta? "Ranko" es enrealidad es Ranma que ha estado jugando contigo jajaja - decia sin parar de reir Kagome

- Crei que se llamaba Ranranko, pero aun asi es una chica, y ese tipo creo que era un chico

- Solo moja a "Ranko" con agua caliente y veras ;) - Kagome le da el agua caliente a Inuyasha

Mientras Akane y Ranma

- Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Es que te haz hecho el tonto alla

- Solo quiero que el me ayude a buscar a Inuyasha!

- Ese "chico" es Inuyasha

- No que Inuyasha era un hombre mitad bestia? lo que veo alla es hombre comun y corriente, que se rasca la oreja con su pie

- Es por la luna, ya lo veras mañana por la mañana, y no inventes que se esta rascando la oreja con el pie

- Mira tu misma - apunta a Inuyasha

Akane se contiene la risa, pero despues suelta una carcajada

Inuyasha se acerca y decide mojar a Ranma, causandole la super transformacion a super hombre

- Asi que era tu todo este tiempo

- No me habia dado cuenta, cuando eres "humano" te pareces a mi, ademas suenas justo igual que yo solo te falta el atractivo

- Y eso que? y el atractivo? a ti te falta la fuerza

- Se me ocurrio una idea, fuerza jaja hice que un semi-demonio se fuera al lado contrario de su adversario, tengo mucha fuerza

- Y cual es tu idea? jaja eso fue solo suerte

- Esto nos beneficiara a los dos, en nuestra relacion...

- Mis intenciones no son esas

- No creas que hablo de yaoi (XDDD)

- Ah... entonces sigue

- Esto beneficiara nuestra relacion con Kagome-san y Akane, somos muy torpes en eso

- Si ya lo se...

Ranma le empieza a contar su plan a Inuyasha, que consiste en...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejare, tengo que grabar jeje y jugar mi MMORPG, soy una persona muy atareada, espera que estes en clases, T.T

pero bueno hasta mañana!


	5. ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?

Hola, se que en el cap anterior dije que lo subiria al dia siguiente... peeroo... por volver a la escuela y bla bla no he podido actualizar, hasta que vi que mi historia se me aparecia en mis sueños y decia "actualizame actualizameeeee" y pues la almohada nunca me engañaria (solamente el dia que me dijo que el Yoshi e habia vuelto normal y que mi hermano mayor ya no fuera tan cobaaarde [los que me entendieron un review XD] pero bueno) ahora si la subo, gracias a señor almoadita, mas comoda no podria ser XD

Aqui vamos jijiji

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi-sama

* * *

El plan de Ranma consisitia en cambiar sus ropas, en otras palabras que Ranma se vistiera de Inuyasha y viceversa, para asi poder hablar con Kagome y Akane con el nombre del otro, en terminos simples, Ranma le iba a decir lo que siente a Akane vestido de Inuyasha y viceversa

Ya cuando terminaron de cambiarse ambos dijeron a coro "Ya volvimos"

- Te arreglaste con el Ranma? - preguntaba Akane

- Si si, no te preocupes - contestaba nervioso Inuyasha

- Akane puedo hablar contigo de algo? - se preguntaba Ranma

- Claro

- Kagome...-san, tenemos que hablar de algo

- Eh bien Ranma-kun

- Creo que esto sera divertido - murmuraba Shippo

- Escucha Akane, tu nunca dejar hablar a Ranma, me doy cuenta por que se les nota en el poco tiempo que lleban aca, siempre tomas conclusiones antes de que te expliquen las cosas, como cuando llegan Ukyo o Shampoo, deberias ponerte a hablar de vez en cuando con el, tan vez descubras que el es un buen chico, ademas deberias dejar de pegarle tan seguido, tratar de ser mas amistosa y gentil, y asi tal vez se lleven mejor - decia Ranma disfrazado de Inuyasha

- _Pero como demonios sabe Inuyasha de Ukyo y Shampoo_

Mientras tanto Kagome e Inuyasha

- Escucha Kagome, tu nunca dejas hablar a Inuyasha, me doy cuenta ya que siempre le gritas por tonteras, cuando lo ves con Kikyo o algo parecido, acuerdate que el es un hombre, por lo que es muy atractivo y atrae nenas sexis (okno, ya seriamente) por lo que no puede pegarle a chicas solo por que hay otra cerca, el solo quiere la perla de Shikon para convertirse en bestia completa, me imagino que si hablas con el de vez en cuando, veras que no es tan malo como crees que es

-_ Ranma-kun sera adivino o algo parecido, no tengo ni la menor idea de como supo todo eso - _pensaba Kagome

-_ Se esta comportando extraño Inuyasha... no... no puede ser que sepa De Ukyo y Shampoo si no las conoce, o tal vez Ranma le dijo, o no, esos ojos... es Ranma!_ - pensaba Akane (jojojooojojjojojojojojojo ya me asuste hasta yo)

- Asi que es asi como te sientes, he Ranma? - decia maliciosamente dulce Akane al supuesto Inuyasha

- La verdad si Akane, tu nunca me dejas hablar, oooooo, ups (XDDDD) - respondia casi automaticamente dando a demostrar que estaba mintiendo todo ese tiempo el muy tonto

Kagome ve que el chico que creia que era Ranma, era enrealidad Inuyasha, por lo que lo ataco con una gran ataque FATALITY de sientates, una causa de muerte para todos los Inuyashas que conosco, al hacerlo, este callo al piso enseguida. A la misma vez, Ranma sabia que tambien moriria por el ahogamiento de agua helada o los golpes de una gran chica que cuando esta enojada puede ser capaz de superar el sonido de instrumentos peligrosos como el tambor y el uquelele de la familia Kuno (Ranma 1/2 capitulo 157), por lo que el no se dio cuenta ni para defender cuando un gran mazo salido de la nada le habia dado en la cabeza con solo el ataque inconsiente de hacer el signo de siempre con las manos (lml) y despues el ahogamiento por el agua mas helada que el sentia, una chica otra vez, todo por no mantener su bocota cerrada (ok, fue muy exagerada esta explicacion, pero estoy como medio enojada con mi onii-chan y me desquito aqui, sorry jejeje)

- ¿Es enserio?, ¿fue el mejor plan que se te ocurrio? - preguntaba el moribundo Inuyasha

- Tu no eres de mucha ayuda que digamos - repetia el otro moribund (moraleja: nunca subestimes a una mujer, wajajajajaja)

Al escuchar eso, Inuyasha se olvida del estado de su cuerpo y le va a jalar el pelo a la pelirroja bocafloja

- Por lo menos no soy un afeminadito

- No permito que nadie me llame afeminado SIN PAGAR MUY CARO - Ranma da un salto pegandole en la cabeza a Inuyasha, con el chichon que tenia ahi por el FATALITY, la patada de Ranma hizo que esta vez si quedara "Knock out"

- Esto...no...que...da...ra...asi - luego Inuyasha cae noqueado mirando estrellitas y pequeños Shippos

* * *

iMientras tanto...

- Ese Inuyasha! AAAHHH- se quejaba Kagome

- Ese Ranma! Si se atrave a venir aqui y me dice cualquier cosa que se aliste

- Akane-chan, si que tienes un raro prometido

- ¿Prometido? jaja, no tengo algo como eso, pero es mejor tu noviecito

- ¿Novio? - Kagome se sonroja

- Pero si lo pienso bien... _siempre tomas conclusiones antes de que te expliquen las cosas _esa frase resonaba en la cabeza de Akane, como que alguien decia "¿Te das cuenta? el tiene razon" otra frase era _deberias dejar de pegarle tan seguido, tratar de ser mas amistosa y gentil, y asi tal vez se lleven mejor _"inconcientemente, esta tratando de decir que el quiere que e lleven mejor"- Ranma... - pensaba Akane

- Pero si me detengo... _tu nunca dejas hablar a Inuyasha...ya que siempre le gritas por tonteras_ "¿no lo acabo de hacer?" _ me imagino que si hablas con el de vez en cuando, veras que no es tan malo como crees que es - _Inu... yasha... - pensaba Kagome

* * *

Awwwwwwww... lo ultimo lo invente de la nada, eso es momento de inspiracion!, ¿que tal? cuando los chicos se empiezen a dar cuenta de ciertas cosas... hara que el desenlace sea mas interesante *-*. bueno hasta la proxima! bye beeeee XD


	6. Un poco de amabilidad

Hola! primero que nada este cap lo iba a subir la proxima semana, pero al ver ese comentario guest de DaniI me parecio mejor subirlo hoy, asi que... vamos!

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

como siempre aclarando, los personajes no son mios, son de la genial, excepcional Rumiko Takahashi-sama, y bla bla y mas bla bla

* * *

Ranma, en forma de mujer, estaba sentad a la orilla del rio donde fue a caer, (esto no lo puse en el cap anterior, pero despues de que el le pegara a Inuyasha, antes de que se desmayara, el le pega haciendolo volar) pensando en que si encontraba esa flecha, podria desasarse por fin de ese cuerpo de mujer, la verdad es que el ya se habia acostumbrado y no le desagradaba del todo, despues de todo, gracias a el habia podido salir de varios aprietos, pero tambien habia ganado problemas nuevos, ya sea el compromiso con Shampoo por sus leyes, tambien el enamoramiento erronio de Kuno, pero como siempre ya habia aprendido a vivir con eso

- Achoo... valla creo que me enfermare... hmm ¿donde estare?... achoo (no se como escribir el estornudo, por eso pongo los "achoo") - creo que mejor empiezo a caminar antes de que se haga de noche...

De repente, a Ranma le lanzan una ¿"cuchilla de viento"? definitivamente era una dimension que no conocia...

- Pero quien demonios...¿?... ¿eh? quien eres tu - una silueta de chica, con los cabellos atados y tapando su rostro con un abanico... Kagura

- Hmm... no eras quien pensaba que eras

- ¿Quien?

- ¿No haz visto de casualidad a una chica con el cabello negro y largo? si me lo dices te dejare vivir

- _Dejarme vivir...esta chica es muy confiada, ¿pero no estara hablando de Kagome-san?_

__Un chico aparece saltando por detras de Ranma, empuñando su tradicional colmillo de acero

- ¿Que quieres Kagura?

- Valla pero si es Inuyasha...

- Je, no creo que te impresiones mucho al verme

- Solo que es la primera vez que te veo en ese ridiculo aspecto

- Ja, mi aspecto no importa, aun asi tengo la fuerza suficiente para derrotarte

- No creo, eres un mitad demonio, tu aspecto te delata, no eres rival para mi

- Oye, Ranma - le pregunta Inuyasha a Ranma

- ¿Que? - responde

- ¿Eres fuerte?

- Si y mucho

- ¿Que se secretean ustedes dos?, Inuyasha ¿no sera una nueva novia? Ya tienes 3, a Kikyo y a la humana... y ahora otra humana - decia Kagura

- ¡Callate! ¡Ella no es mi pareja!, solo la estoy ayudando, rayos - gritaba Inuyasha

- Y yo jamas podria salir con un tipo como el - gritaba Ranma

- Solo vete si no quieres que te haga daño - le advertia Inuyasha

- Ja, tu solo - presumia Kagura

En ese instante Inuyasha desenfunda contra Kagura, esta respondiendole muy bien con su abanico... pero no se fijaba en Ranma, aunque con su apariencia de mujer haciera parecer que no era fuerte, eso era todo lo contrario, el le sorprende con una patada aeria, a lo que Kagura deprevenida recibe, y despues ser herida por la espada de Inuyasha, aunque la espada no este en su forma de "demonio" le hizo un gran daño. Esos dos, hacen buen equipo

- Valla no lo vi venir... mejor me retiro - despues se saca una pluma del cabello, para despues salir volando encima de ella

. ¿Quien era ella?

- Ja, otra aliada de Naraku

- ¿Naraku? ¿Quien demonios es?

- No te interesa... ten - le pasa la toga que llevaba el puesta

- ¿Para que me das esto?

- Para que te seques, estas todo mojado

- Eh... gracias

(un poco de amabilidad de vez en cuando no esta mal)

- ¿Sabes donde estan Akane y Kagome-san?

- Pues por alla, alla es donde casi siempre nos quedamos a acampar por esta zona, vamos

- Esta bien

* * *

Por su parte las chicas ya se empezaban a preocupar por el paradero de Ranma e Inuyasha, ya habian pasado alrededor de 2 horas desde que los dejaron

- ¿Rayos donde podran estar?

- No creo que esten lejos Akane-chan

- Conociendo a Ranma, seguro se habra perdido

- Conociendo a Inuyasha, seguro vendra aca pronto, asi que no te preocupes Akane-chan

- ¡Pero me preocupa Ranma!

- ¿Por que la preocupacion?

- Etto... - las mejillas de Akane se tornan rojitas

- ...

- ¡Llegamos! - decian Inuyasha y Ranma al ver a las chicas

.- Valla por fin llegan - decia Kagome

- Akane, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? - preguntaba preocupado Ranma

- Eh... no

- ¿Entonces por que tan roja? - Ranma se acerca a Akane, le pone la mano en su frente para ver si no tenia fiebre, Akane por otro lado estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que notaba que Ranma podia ser un tanto protector y cuidador, solo que no lo habia notado antes

- T-te digo que e-estoy bien

- Si asi parece, tal vez tengas un poco de frio

- La verdad que si tengo un poco

Ranma le tira su camisa a Inuyasha, como que ya no la necesitaba, pero a la misma vez el se quita su camisa china para darsela a Akane, para que ya no sintira frio, quedando el con una camisola

- Gracias... Ranma...

- No te preocupes

Inuyasha estaba viendo con una cara con un millon de signos encima de ella (osea que no entendia) mientras a Kagome le parecia adorable, solo que un Ranma femenino arruinaba y mucho el momento, con lo genial que se veria si fuera hombre, en eso Kagome se acuerda de que estaba calentando agua, y decide echarsela encima a Ranma, en lo cual hace que se convierta otra vez en su (sexy) aspecto masculino

- _Que gran avance, Ranma, es la primera vez que te veo asi_

_. No tiene de malo ser amigable con una amiga (_despues de todo, son prometidos pero a la vez amigos)

* * *

Bueno mis amigos y amigas lectores hasta aqui lo dejare, todo esto fue momento de inspiracion, esto originalmente no estaba en mi escrito original, pero un poco de Ranma y Akane no hace mucho daño, en el proximo tratare de hacer InuxKag, jajaja solo los dejo con la intriga del momento... creo que esta vez si hasta la proxima semana o mañana... todo depende de que no salga el dia de mañana, y que tenga una inspiracion como esta, bueno

Bye bye


	7. ¡No nos parecemos!

Bueno chicos, ya paso la semana, no pude subir el capitulo de ayer por que estaba haciendo mi serie, el capitulo 19... todos me lo piden ya... asi que aqui vamos jiji

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

Personajes propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama, la mente que creo los personajes y yo la friki que quiso usarlos un ratico

* * *

- _ No tiene de malo ser amigable con una amiga_

- _ Ranma si se lo propone puede ser muy gentil _- pensaba Akane

- Bien, vamos todos a dormir, si quieren saber del tal "Yokubō no yajirushi" o como sea que se diga, tenemos que dormir - replicaba

- Tienes razon Inuyasha, bien... - Kagome alista su colchoneta que siempre usaba para dormir, Akane y Ranma igual, Akane dormiria muy placidamente ya que esta con la camisa de Ranma, y ella ni si quiera se la pidio, se la dio el mismo ¿por tratar de ser amable? ¿por que le preocupo? ¿Por que habra sido? simplemente se la habia dado, algo muy raro ya que el "Ranma" que ella conocia no era asi... la habia, soprendido de verdad, ambas se fueron a dormir, y por decir ambas me refiero a Kagome y Akane, Inuyasha y Ranma se quedaron conversando un poco, ya que el comentario imprudente de Shippo "- Ustedes dos se parecen mucho" dijo de manera inocente, asi, ellos dos quedaron hablando, siendo el mismo Inuyasha quien habia sugerido dormir hace mucho

- Pero los dos se transforman - seguia diciendo inocentemente Shippo

- Pero yo por lo menos continuo siendo hombre - Dijo Inuyasha retadoramente, mientras Ranma lo quedaba viendo de manera asesina ¬¬ (esta linea la saque de un chat en las profundidades de mi celular :D) - y tambien no pasa siempre - ¬¬

- Jah, pero por lo menos lo controlo - ahora es Inuyasha quien lo queda viendo de manera asesina ¬¬

- jeje - a Shippo le bajaba una gota de sudor por la frente

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo, muy cortito lo se... muy corto... muy corto... mañana tratare de hacerlo el doble de largo... es que... NO ANDO INSPIRADA waaaa T.T


	8. Un momentito para nosotros dos

Aqui estoy_,_ mostrando señales de vida

**Ranma: Ya era hora**,**nos tenias oxidandonos aqui**

**Cathy: Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen**

**Inuyasha: Ya deja que la pobre niña empieze!**

**Cathy: Arigatou Inuyasha, toma comida de premio **- se la lanzo

**Inuyasha: Gracias n.n**

**Ranma: ****_Eso me pasa por boca floja_**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

Personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama y yo con mi frikeada quise jugar y extorcionarlos un rato :D

* * *

- jeje, ya me voy a dormir - Shippo se acuesta en el futon de Kagome - _Mejor, me quedo aqui antes de ser parte de una pelea de idiotas _(sabias palabras)

- Jah, de todos modos mejor me voy a dormir - Ranma prepara su futon y se va a dormir

Inuyasha como siempre se quedaba sentado dormido abrazando su colmillo de acero, no se dormia siempre al instante, siempre... se quedaba pensando cosas, su vida... su relacion... etc... pero esta vez... penso en su relacion con Kagome y Kikyo ¿Por que Kagome se ponia rara al ver a Kikyo? ¿Por que eran ambas tan parecidas fisicamente si en su actitud son totalmente distintas? ¿Por que se sentia a gusto estando con Kagome pero al estar con Kikyo sentia tranquilidad? Eran cosas que no sabia y deseaba saber, si la leyenda del Yokubō no yajirushi era cierta podria saber todas esas cosas, solo que... estaba ayudando a un humano que era parecido a el, claro que Inuyasha no veia el parecido, pero la otra humana y Kagome si, solo que el no lo veia, su actitud de indiferencia y un poco de anormaldad le parecian que eran propios de ese humano, solo que si se fijaba bien, el era en parte asi _no me interesan esas cosas, yo solo quiero recuperar la perla se shikon!_ esa frase le paso por la cabeza, en verdad que era un cabeza dura aveces.

La noche paso lenta, pero Inuyasha seguia sin pegar ojo, en su forma de youkai seria normal pero como humano le empezaban a dar ojeras, asi que lo que necesitaba era dormir y pronto...

Ranma por otro lado no estaba dormido, el en las noches tambien se ponia a pensar, solo que ahora estaba imaginando como serian las cosas luego de librarse de la peliroja, seria un verdadero hombre, como siempre fue, trataria de dejar su actitud de indiferencia? era algo que solo el sabia, y si sabia que contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amiga Ukyo seguro lo lograria, pero ¿donde quedaba Akane en todo esto? ¿No eran amigos? ¿no la consideraba tan amiga como la considereba a Ukyo? eran cosas que solo el sabia

Cuando por fin la noche paso, Inuyasha pudo dormir, ya en forma de Youkai se sentia mas relajado, pero Ranma seguia sin pegar ojo, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, cosa rara para el ya que cuando tocaba cama el podia dormir y que nadie se atreviera a despertarlo, pero... no podia dormir, seguia pensando esas cosas, pero se resigno dejando las respuestas en su corazon, cuando por fin pudo dormir, su prometida llego a despertarlo, pero... otra vez con su actitud de indiferencia la ignoro

- Vamos Ranma, ya levantate

- Solo dejalo dormir...

- ¿Creo que aun no te aprendes mi nombre, o si, Inuyasha?

- Pues la verdad...

- Escuchame bien, mi nombre es Akane A-ka-ne A-K-A-N-E

- Ya entendi! no soy ningun tonto

_- Increible, hasta en eso se parece a Ranma _Pues que bien, me alegro

- Entonces Akane-san, no despiertes a Ranma ya que creo que no pudo dormir anoche

- Ese Ranma siempre atrasando, bien, despertare a Kagome-chan

- Deja que yo lo haga

- Bien

Inuyasha fue donde estaba dormida y tranquila Kagome, ella respiraba profundo, pero no roncaba, lo cual era bueno ya que sino no podria dormir

- Kagome, despierta - ella simplemente se fue al otro lado - Kagome! vamos despierta

- 5... min...utos...mas - decia sin siquiera abrir los ojos

- Bien...

5 (pinches) minutos despues

- Ya, Kagome vamos arriba - el se acerca a su mejilla y se la empieza a tocar - Arriba, Kagome, ARRIBA!

Kagome sin siquiera recordar lo anterior, se levanto y sin querer le dio una cachetada a Inuyasha, el hanyou respondio haciendose para atras, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba

- Hay, ya es tarde, INUYASHA POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTES?¡

Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido, por la reaccion de Kagome recien, era la segunda vez que algo parecido pasaba, por la indiferente actitud de Kagome,le se señala donde fue que le pego

- Hay te pegue, lo siento

- Jah

- Bueno, donde estan Akane-chan y Ranma-kun?

- Jeh, no lo se

* * *

- Ranma despierta, Ranma despierta

* * *

- Jeje, creo que me voy a ir a lavar la cara al lago

- Bien

Kagome sale del futon y se dirije al lago, se empieza a lavar la cara, solo que cuando alzo la mirada, habia una araña, cosa que hizo asustar mucho a Kagome, por lo que al gritar cae al lago, atrayendo la atencion de Inuyasha

- ¿Que fue ese grito Kagome?

- A-ara-ña

- Bah, dejate de tonterias - Inuyasha se acerca y la ayuda a salir del lago, y le da su camisa para que se secara

- Gracias, Inuyasha

El no responde, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Kagome se sento en una roca cerca de ahi, Inuyasha estaba de pie viendola, queria preguntarle un monton de cosas, pero se limitaria a dejar que ella inciara la conversacion

- ¿Que tienes, Inuyasha? te noto muy callado

- Solo estoy pensando

- ¿En que? ¿Puedo saber?

- Creo que si puedes saber, el problema sera si me quieres responder

- Hmmm... - se seguia secando con la camisa de Inuyasha - dime, no hay problema

- Es que...

- ...

- Estaba pensando...

- ¿En que?

- Olvidalo... no importa

- Inuyasha, primero dices que quieres hablar conmigo y luego lo evitas, en verdad que aveces eres incomprensible

- Dejemoslo asi y ya esta

- Es que... ¿acaso no confias en mi? - Kagome hizo una cara tan angelical que Inuyasha sentia que estaba en un campo de rosas rodeada de angeles

- N-no no es eso... - Inuyasha se puso tan nervioso que toda su cara se puso completamente roja

- Inuyasha, ¿Estas bien? ¿Acaso estas enfermo?

- No, solo...

- Bueno Inuyasha, me voy - Kagome se levanta - gracias por prestarme tu toga - le da su togita

Inuyasha al notar que Kagome se va... pero... un carruaje que venia a toda velocidad iba a pasar cerca de donde estaba Kagome, Inuyasha usualmente hubiera detenido el carruaje, pero en lugar de eso, la agarro de la manga de su uniforme haciendo que con el empuje terminara en los brazos de Inuyasha, haciendo que el carruaje no lastimara a Kagome

- I-Inu-yasha - Kagome estaba asustada y nerviosa

- ¿Estas bien?

- S-Si

- Bien...

Kagome sin querer abraza a Inuyasha, ya estaba muy alterada, solo queria sentirse protegida

- Ka-kagome...

- Solo quedate asi, un momento mas, quieres?

- Eh bien...

Y asi quedaron abrazaron por un tiempo

Kagome lentamente suelta a Inuyasha, el igual

- Bueno, sera mejor que vallamos con Akane-chan y los demas :D

- Bien...

Y asi se fueron con ellos, dejando en secretito, su pequeño momento amoroso

* * *

Arigatoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooou, por espearme todo este tiempo, pero al fin saque algo de mi cabeza, InuxKag, esto es relleno muajaja, la siguente parte la subo mañana o el viernes :D

El siguiente cap ya va ser mas a fondo sobre a la Yokubō no yajirushi, para mientras este pequeño rato de inspiracion :D


	9. Aviso

**Cathy: partir de ahora todos los personajes estaran conmigo, y descubriran un par de secreto muaja**

**Inuyasha: Pretendes escribir esto en vez del capitulo**

**Cathy: Si, es hasta mas tarde n.n, bueno eso era lo que les queria decir :D**

**Ranma: Adios y hasta mas tarde**

**Cathy: Mata neee**


	10. Yokubō no yajirushi

**Cathy: hmph**

**Ranma: ¿Que te pasa?**

**Cathy: Mis historias no seran interesantes? ya casi nadie me deja reviews T.T**

**Inuyasha: Es que a nadie le gustan *mueve sus orejas***

**Cathy: Callate, solo por eso te torturare hoy **

**Inuyasha: Jeh, no podras, ¿que es eso que tienes atras tuyo? *se fija***

**Cathy: ¿Que cosa? *preocupada***

**Ranma: Si, una cola *la agarra***

**Cathy: hay duele duele...**

**Inuyasha: No eres humana, eres un mutante**

**Cathy: Que malos, tu tienes orejas de perro :3, el se convierte en mujer con agua helada y yo no puedo tener una cola, que egoistas...**

**Ranma e Inuyasha: Callate, pero despues nos dices**

**Cathy: Bueno, empezamos**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de las autoras

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

- Valla, Ranma, vamos levantate, eres tu el que se quiere curar asi que arriba, vamos

- mmm...zzzz... ya voy

Ranma se levantaba con ganas de no querer hacerlo, pero Akane tenia razón, o eso creia el, Akane estaba recogiendo sus cosas

- Ranma, iremos a ver a una tal señora Kaede, ¿tu sabes quien es?

- No

- Bien _Entonces tu eres la experta en esto, Kagome-chan_

_- _Oigan, ya vamonos que no tenemos todo el dia - replicaba Inuyasha

- Si Inuyasha, ya vamos - lo trataba de tranquilizar Kagome

Ranma y Akane solo asienten con la mirada, y se mueven tranquilos donde estan ellos.

Empezaron a caminar, todos iban caminando, solo que Shippo iba saltando de un lado a otro

- Bueno, la aldea debe estar al norte - decia Inuyasha

- No, esta para alla - decia Shippo apuntando al lugar totalmente opuesto al de Inuyasha

- No zorrito, es para alla - apunta hacia el lugar

- No perro tonto, es hacia alla

- Como me llamastes? - golpea a Shippo e la cabeza

- Los dos estan equivocados, ya estamos en la aldea - decia felizmente Kagome

Ambos callaron al suelo

- jeje _no dejo de pensar que Inuyasha es el gemelo perdido de Ranma o algo parecido_

- Bueno Akane-chan, Ranma-kun, vamos a hablar con la señora Kaede

- Bien - dirigiendose a Kagome - Vamos Ranma

Ranma estaba hablando con Inuyasha, ¿sobre que? quien sabe, pero reian y parecian confusos y despues reian, en cambio las chicas parecian atonitas con aquella escena, parecian que se conocian de toda la vida por que se llevaban perfectamente (obvio, como son igualitos jaja)

- Inuyasha - ambos chicos voltearon a ver - Ranma-kun vengan

Ambos fueron donde estaban las chicas, luego entraron a una pequeña cabaña de diseño rustico, ahi estaba sentada una señora vestida con trajes parecidos a los de Inuyasha, su nombre es Kaede, ella vestia rojo con blando y tenia un parche en su ojo derecho, ella tenia una cola en el pelo, su pelo canoso aperentaba mas o menos unos 70 u 80 años

- _Me imagino se Happosai hubiera terminado asi _- Ranma se rie (lo se lo se, muy mala onda de mi parte pero mi oniichan me dijo que pusiera eso)

- Hola Kagome, Inuyasha, ¿quienes son sus amigos?

- Hola Señora Kaede, ella es mi prima Akane y su... _prometido_ amigo Ranma, venimos a preguntarlo algo sino le molesta

- Por supuesto que no Kagome _aunque yo crei que Kagome era la unica que podia entrar en esta epoca porque el la reencarnacion de mi hermana Kikyo, ¿por que ellos dos podran sin necesidad de la perla?, esto seguro se pondra interesante_

_- _Bueno queria preguntarle algo del Yokubō no yajirushi, para que sirve y cosas asi

- Pero que interesante muchachito, pues el Yokubō no yajirushi si existe, la cuestion es que aparece en el valle del onsen, solo se les revela a las personas con sentimientos puros y efectivamente si su alma es pura le concedera el deseo que quiera, pero si alguien con sentimientos inpuros o mas bien pervertidos (seee, tengo planeado hacer algo con eso) le pasara algo a las dos personas mas cercanas y la flecha desaparecera por un mes, luego si la persona con sentimientos puros le pide el deseo el deseo anterior de deshace o se la vida de una persona muy especial - Explica La señora Kaede

- Bien eso era lo que queria saber - se levanta - vamos ya

- Pero Ranma,¿sabes donde es el valle del Onsen? - pregunta Akane

- Ehhhh... - se detiene - Pues no, olvide ese detalle

Todos se caen dejando ver solo los pies

- Bueno yo ya cumpli, los traje donde la señora Kaede, creo que se las podran arreglar muy bien solos a partir de ahora

- Inuyasha, no seas asi, Vamos a ayudarlos, ¿Bien?

- Baah, ese no era parte del trato

- Osuwari

Inuyasha cae al suelo como es debido

- Oye...

- Ayudaremos a Akane-chan y Ranma-kun, ¿verdad? - Kagome hizo la mejor cara angelical que Inuyasha jamas habia visto

- Bi-in, pero primero vamos por Sango y Miroku

- Esta bien (para mi que lo dice con el acento estilo ''Ya ta'')

- ¿Quienes son Miroku y Sango? - pregunta Akane

- Unos amigos

- Bueno no creo que tarde ya que les dije que los esperaria en el pozo

- Probablemente ya esten alla, vamos

* * *

**Cathy: Termine**

**Ranma: Entonces explicanos, fenomeno**

**Cathy: ^^'' a mi no me dices fenomeno! ¡travesti pervertido!**

**Inuyasha: Pero dinos**

**Cathy: Pues yo no soy humana jaja**

**Ranma: Lo sabia...**

**Cathy: Soy una saiyan que logro escapar del planeta antes de que explotara a los 5 años asi que practicamente me crie en la tierra**

**Ranma e Inuyasha: O.O**

**Cathy: muaha asi que tengo exactamente la misma fuerza que ustedes dos juntos, inclusive mas**

**Inuyasha: Haber *se pone en posicion de hacer fuercitas* **

**Cathy: jeh, bien *le agarra la mano* **

**En otro lado:**

**Kagome: Ya era hora de que supieran**

**Akane: Asi es, bueno adios gente ^^ esta batalla durara tiempo, asi que hasta la proxima**

**Cathy: Adios, ahora te ganare Inuyasha, y despues tu Ranma**


	11. La exterminadora Sango y el Monje Miroku

**Cathy: Gracias a el lindo review de elena79 y Dayana continuare la historia muahaha, y no, tal vez me tarde con los capitulos pero no la abandonare, eso no, asi que no se preocupes**

**Ranma: ****_Ya la mutante se cree gran cosa_**

**Cathy: No me digas mutante! no me guta, si quieres jugar asi yo te dire "afeminado" ¿te gustaria ah? ademas no soy una mutante, solo soy una Saiyan asi que tener cola es parte de mi raza igual que tener orejas de perro es parte de la raza de Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: Exactamente... ¿ah? *ofendido***

**Cathy: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

**Kagome: Disfruten de la historia, y si quieren dejar sugerencias dejenlas a traves de un review**

**Cathy: ****_Tenia que ser la muy inteligente de Kagome, que no cree que soy capaz _****d****_e inventar mis propias_****_ ideas..._ *enojada***

**Kagome: Jajaja... n.n" aqui vamos *asustada***

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

Todos caminaban hacia el pozo, donde habian salido por primera vez Ranma, Akane y Kagome, se iban a sentar para esperar que una chica llamada Sango y un chico llamado Miroku, iban a esperarlos ya que esa era la condicion de Inuyasha para acompañarlos (si se pudiera llamar condicion XD), todos iban caminando, Akane hablando con Kagome, Ranma con Inuyasha y Shippo dormido en la cabeza de Inuyasha (no se bien, pero me encanta poner a Shippo asi)

- Y me podrias decir por que tenemos que ir por ellos Kagome-chan?

- Pues, somos un equipo jeje

- Ummm...

- Que pasa?

- Nada solo pensaba algo, _un equipo, mi equipo seria Ranma, Ryouga y Ukyo, sip, ese seria mi equipo _

* * *

Mientras en una aldea alejada de Inuyasha y los demas estaban, la aldea de exterminadores donde vivio Sango de pequeña, ahi estaban un chico con una colita en su cabello, una toga estilo monje de color azul con un baculo dorado, y por otra parte estaba una chica con el pelo suelto hasta casi el final sujeto por una cola, con una falda estilo denlantal color verde con una camisa de color blanca morada con pequeñas manchitas color morado, ella estaba limpiando su arma estilo boomerang ya que al parecer tenia una gran avertura

- ¡Por fin! ¡Termine!

- Que bueno Sango, me alegro por ti

- Gracias excelencia, bueno vamonos por que sino Inuyasha se enojara

- ¿Y quien aguanta el caracter de Inuyasha?

- Jejeje si, vamos ¡Kirara!

AL decir el nombre de su mascota, que estaba sentada en el hombro de Miroku salto de ahi y envuelta por una nuve de fuego volviendose mas grande y con dientes mas largos

Ambos se subieron encima de Kirara para llegar mas rapido donde estaban Inuyasha y los demas, y con su boomerang reparado era mas facil defenderse si un mounstruo le atacaba, si acaso los miraban venir

* * *

Ya estando en el pozo, alrededor de las 12 de la mañana, y como el estomago de Ranma ya estaba bien entrenado en esto ya sabia que hora era, al igual que Inuyasha que bien sabia que hora era, en otras palabras ¡hora de comida!

- Valla pero que hambre tengo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo (muahahaha)

- Bien bien, vamos a comer... - dijo Kagome

- _Jejejeje me gustaria ver una batalla de quien come mas rapido entre ellos _- pensaba Akane

Kagome empezo a sacar las cosas que tenia en su mochila, tenia 4 ramens instantaneos y agua caliente (que coincidenciaaaa) asi que simplemente se la echo y lo puso a calentar, solo por si acaso

- ¿Cuanto faaaltaaa? - se preguntaba el inquieto Inuyasha

- Haaay callate ¿que no ves que estoy haciendo la comida para ti y Ranma!? asi que ten pacienciaaa - le dijo una enojada Kagome a Inuyasha

**3 minutos despues**

- Hay pero que tortura, ya dame mi comidaa - dijo el desesperado Inuyasha

Kagome simplemente se la dio de mala gana, a Ranma se la dio Akane y ellas pusieron a cocinar los suyos (osea su comida, por si no me entendieron)

Pero no iban a poder terminar ya que una repentina lluvia los sorprendio, por que en ese tiempo las lluvias podian llegar cuando quisieran, haciendolos que se tubieran que ir a refugiar a un lugar con techo, pero no era la unica consecuencia, ya que la lluvia fue sorpresiva a Ranma no le fue muy bien, cambio su estado de un hombre a una mujer

- Hay rayos - dijo Ranma-chan

- Ranma-kun no te preocupes, pronto la lluvia parara

- Eso espero...

* * *

- Sango sera mejor que nos apuremos sino queremos mojarnos tanto con esta tormenta

- Claro excelencia - dijo sango - ¡kirara acelera! - y tras oir esto Kirara acelero

Llegando casi cerca de donde estaba el pozo, parando asi la lluvia, cosa buena ya que una lluvia asi podia acabar en tormenta, pero bueno ya habia terminado

- ¡Kagome-chan, Inuyasha! ¡Shippo! ¡¿Donde estan!? - grito la exterminadora

- Lo mas seguro es que salgan pronto Sango, solo esperemos pacientemente

- Tiene razon exelencia

Kagome y los demas salieron, una Ranma feminina y una chica de cabellos azulados tambien salieron junto a ellos

- eh Kagome-chan ¿quienes son ellos?

- Eh si, bueno ella - apunta a Akane - es mi prima Akane Tendo, y el - apunta a Ranma chica - y el es Ranma Saotome, su pro... digo mejor amigo - dice Kagome

- No te entendi Kagome, pero bueno hola Akane-chan y Ranma-chan

- _¿chan? ¿dijo chan? no puede ser _- pensaba Ranma

- Valla Valla pero que lindas señoritas

- Excelencia...

Le toma las manos a una de las chicas

- Señorita... ¿quisiera...

- EXCELENCIA

La chica que habia tomado no era Akane, era mas bien Ranma ya que en apariencia de chica puede engañar al gran Miroku, y asi la celosa Akane agarre el agua que estaban calentando para echarsela a Ranma antes de que hiciera alto tonto

- ... un bebe conmigo? - Dice Miroku, los eventos anteriores pasaron en menos de un segundo, pero con el agua caliente el monje sintio como la mano fina y delicada que sostenia se convertia en una robusta y larga mano.

- AHHH no puede ser - dijo asustada Sango

* * *

**Cathy: Bueno hasta aquiiiiii, algo corto lo se pero bueno**

**Goku: ¿Ya terminaste?**

**Cathy: Nooo me faltan como 50000 capitulos mas**

**Goten: OH una historia bien laarga**

**Kagome: Bueno chicos antes de finalizar les decimos que si pueden leer los demas fic de Cathy, que son ''Un dia con Goku y Mi reflejo''**

**Akane: Y Ranma?**

**Cathy: n.n''**

**Inuyasha: Cathy-chan le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo romper 5 arboles**

**Akane: La unica que puede hacer eso soy YO**

**Goku: Bueno mejor Adios, yo tratare de frenar el poderoso ki de Cathy y de Akane**

**Los que no estan peleando: Addiooos**

**PD: Ninguno de los personajes fue herido en la escritura de este fic**


	12. Un poco de humor

**Cathy: Hoooola otra vez**

**Ranma: *aun en cama* AKANE**

**Akane: ¿que quieres?**

**Ranma: Traeme un poco de comida, tengo hambre**

**Akane: Bien, ya te preparo un poco**

**Ranma: Mejor dicho... Kagome-san traeme comida quieres?**

**Kagome: Enseguida ^^**

**Akane: _Hijo de su..._**

**Inuyasha: ¿Quien fue que te inspiro el en este capitulo en seguir?**

**Cathy: hikary-neko :3, tu esposa XD**

**Kagome: *tratandose de aguantar los celos***

**Inuyasha: *sonrojado***

**Kagome: *mirada asesina***

**Inuyasha: *mirada inocente***

**Goku, Gohan y Cathy: Buenooo empezemos ya antes de que se arme una pelea, ¿pero que? ¿lo dijimos al mismo tiempo? que genial ^^**

**Goten: Personajes de... Ru-mi-ko Takaha... ¿shi?**

**Todos: Exactooo *aplaudiendo***

**Cathy: Disfruten que yo tratare de no salir lastimada T-T ayudenme me hacen bullying TT-TT ok ya...**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

**_-_**AHHH no puede ser - dijo Sango

- Akane-chan esa era agua para Ramen no para Ranma

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ te lo mereces Miroku - se reia a carcajadas Inu

- ¿Que hace usted aqui? ¿y la linda peliroja de hace un momento?

- EX-CE-LEN-CIA

- Hay lo siento Sango, perdoname perdoname - le suelta la mano a Ranma

- Ah, creo que tendremos que explicarle

Kagome toma a Ranma de los hombros y lo pone enfrente de Sango y Miroku

- Bueno lo que pasa es esto...

Ranma por un momento penso que Kagome diria su secreto, tal vez era cierto, tal vez no, para su sorpresa Kagome hizo esto

- Bien - toma a Ranma de los hombros - Ella era su hermana gemela, Ranko, y el es Ranma

- Dos Ranmas? - pregunto Sango

- No no, era su hermana gemela

- Jajajaja ya no... no soporto esto - Reia Inuyasha - Esto es lo que pasa enrealidad jajaja - casi le caia una lagrima, mientras agarraba dos baldes de agua, uno con agua caliente y otro con helada - lo que pasa que ese afemeninado dos caras...

- Callate perro...

Y Ranma cambiaba de hombre a mujer mientras Inuyasha le seguia echando agua sin parar... Ranma con cara de pocos amigos, Kagome, Akane y Shippo aguantandose la risa, y finalmente Sango y Miroku con ojos muy impresionados

- E...e...

- EXCELENCIAA - Y sango le da un golpe con su boomerang haciendo que le salga un chichon sobre chichon entre chichon (XD)

- Hay, perdoname Sango... yo no lo sabia

Todos ya habian perdonado lo que habia pasado hace rato (me salio verso sin esfuerzo =D) Asi que felizmente hicieron grupitos para poder hablar, ya que como todos estaban ''cansados'' habia que esperar hasta mañana, los grupos eran asi

Grupo femenino: Sango, Akane y Kagome

Grupo masculino: Miroku, Ranma, Inuyasha y Shippo

En el grupo femenino:

- Entonces tiene 3 prometidas

- 3 prometidas? - dijeron las demas

- umju...

- Valla... pero que mujeriego

- Lo se...

- Creo que se parece a alguien que conocemos

- Miroku - dijeron las 3

* * *

Miroku y Ranma estornudaron XD

* * *

- Algo que es muy molesto, cree siempre tener la razon, eso ya me tiene cansada

* * *

Inuyasha estornuda XD

* * *

- Pero si es tan adorable, y tambien dibuja? ya lo creo... es un genio

* * *

Shippo estornuda muaha

* * *

Ahora para el grupo Masculino:

- No sabe medir sus fuerzas, si no tienes cuidado te pega por todo y por nada

- Una marimacha en toda cintura

- Pero si Akane se ve como una buena persona

- Y es muy bonita, no creo que haga las cosas que el dice

* * *

Akane estornuda

* * *

**Cathy: Bueno hasta aqui lo dejare por que la escuela no me deja seguir, culpen a la escuela, proximamente seguire si no me deja tareas la profesora de...**

**Ranma: *aun en cama***

**Goku: Y yo saldre en esta historia?**

**Cathy: SI ^^ saldras como cameo, pero no te dire cuando ni como XD**

**Goku: u.u**

**Goten: Ya calmate papa, ven vamos a entrenar**

**Goku: Tal vez eso me anime...**

**Gohan: Esos dos no tienen remedio...**

**Akane, Kagome y Cathy: Cierto...**


	13. Y cuando era el mejor momento

**Cathy: Hellooooo, hoy jueves no me dejaron tantas tareas asi que como ya las termine me dedicare a escribir**

**Inuyasha: Vaa panplinas, a pesar de ser una saiyan vegetal o como sea tienes que sufrir como Kagome**

**Kagome, Gohan y Cathy: Olvidaloo los estudios son importantes ¬¬**

**Kagome: mejor vete con tu esposa pedazo de animal...**

**hikary-neko: Atrevete a tocarle un pelo y yo te arranco todos a ti**

**Inuyasha: *se esconde tras hikary*vez yo tengo quien me defienda :P**

**Kagome: Abajo, Abajo Abajo Abajo Abajo Abajo**

**Inuyasha: *callendo* *callendo* *callendo* *callendo* *callendo* *callendo***

**Akane: Por un momento hacen ver a Ranma como el mas ''normal de todos''**

**Goten: Personajes no nos pertenecen**

**Cathy: Por desgracia T^T**

**Goku: Le pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi**

**hikary-neko: Por Kami ya empiezen **

**Todos los saiyans: *tragan saliva* **

**Cathy: Aqui voy...**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

Ya despues de haber terminado de decir todo lo que le molestaba y/o agradaba de sus parejas, fueron a dormir, tranquilamente... pero... no todo era tan ''tranquilo'' como esperaban, a pesar de que no estaba lloviendo el cielo oscuro estaba nublado, como que habria tormenta, o simplemente malos presagios

La noche seguia aun sin salir el sol, casi todas las almas dormian en tan tranquilo lugar... solo que por ser mas tranquilo que en la actualidad, no se podria saber si alguien te haria algo o siquiera ver las intenciones en eso

Un sonido se escucho... alertando al hanyou que no estaba completamente dormido... mas bien solo relajado

- Que sera eso? - se pregunto poniendose en pie

El viento soplo mas fuerte... cosa rara ya que al oeste los arboles no se movian con tanta violencia

- Sera por efecto del volcan - se dijo el hanyou, recordando que el valle del onsen se encontraba cerca de un volcan

Mientras una chica decia en sueños

- 0.85mxy-1/2mxy - tartamudeaba en sueños la operacion algebraica (parte de mi tarea XD)

- Que rayos... esa Kagome... incluso en sueños no puede dejar de preocuparse por esos enemigos

- 0.35mxy - respondio Akane en sueños igual

- Se nota que son familia - dijo Inuyasha

Inuyasha se resigno que lo que habia escuchado no habia sido nada importante, ya podria oler el olor de Naraku si asi fuera, inclusive el de Kikyo, pero no, al parecer simplemente habia sido su imaginacion quien le habia tomado el pelo

La noche continuo su curso, hasta que por fin Inuyasha pudo dormir tranquilo

Luego de unas horas esa tranquilidad se vino abajo... los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer en tan bella epoca, dejando verse ardillas y mariposas que se encontraban escondidas en la copa de los arboles... los rayos del sol acariciaban la cara de Ranma, que por reflejos empezo a abrir los ojos

Cuando los abrio vio que habia sido el ultimo en levantarse, otra vez

- Valla buenos dias pequeño dormilon - le dijo su prometida al verlo

- Hay pero que feliz me siento al comer la comida que nos hizo Kagome - dijo inocentemente Shippo

Inuyasha miraba de lejos como Kagome cocinaba, era obvio que el preferia la comida que venia en esos platos raros que se tienen que calentar, pero tampoco era malo del todo comer de vez en cuando lo que hacia Kagome

Ranma estaba aliviando, ya que gracias a Dios tendrian que comer una comida ''normal'' a mano de alguien que si sabia cocinar, o por lo menos sabia hacer que fuera comestible del todo, nada que ver con lo que hacia Akane

Shippo quedo observando extrañamente mientras Inuyasha y Ranma miraban fijamente a las chicas ¿sera que sentian algo por ellas? ¿o era simplemente por que tenian hambre?

- Listo - Kagome habia terminado de cocinar el desayuno, y le dio su respectivo planto a cada uno, eran exactamente 7 (Inuyasha, Kagome, Ranma, Akane, Miroku, Sango y Shippo) asi que hizo comida de mas por si alguno tenia hambre o querian mas

Ya habiendo todos terminado de comer siguieron caminando por horas, Ranma no tenia problema en caminar largas distancias ya que en los viajes de sus entrenamientos no se le hacia dificil, a Inuyasha mucho menos, Miroku iba tranquilo ''conversando'' con Sango; Akane, Kagome y Shippo iban sobre Kirara

Llegaron a un lugar llamado ''Manantiales hechizados'' donde salio un guia muy amablemente a atenderlos

- Bueno tenemenos visitantes - dijo - Hola

- Hola - dijeron todos

Kagome ya conocia a ese chico desde hace mucho, ya que le ayudo en una de las tantas recolecciones de fragmentos

**FlashBack**

- El fragmento debe estar por aca

Nadie le habia echo caso a Kagome y siguieron en lo suyo, por lo cual Kagome simplemente fue ella sola por el

- Valla... debe de estar por aqui - alza la vista hacia arriba - alla esta =D

Kagome subio a la copa del arbol que tenia el fragmento, pero cuando subio no se dio cuenta y puso la pierna mal, lastimandose la rodilla - Auch - pero aun asi tomo el fragmento y se bajo lo mas rapido posible

La sangre empezaba a correr de su rodilla hasta llegar casi a sus calcetines. En eso pasa un aldeano de aspecto muy noble

- O señorita, ¿esta usted bien?

- Si no es nada... - tubo un pulso - Auch

- Eso no esta bien - el joven saco un pañuelo y con el limpio la rodilla de Kagome, y luego se la ato alrededor de la rodilla - Con esto estara mejor

- Gracias señor

El aldeano se iba alejando... pero antes de eso Kagome le habia preguntado su nombre

- Gohan, me llamo Gohan - y se alejo

- Gracias - y luego volvio con su grupo, mostrando orgullosamente el fragmento ante los impresionados ojos de Inuyasha

**Fin del FlashBack**

- Señor Gohan, ¿me podria decir que es este lugar?

- Son unos manantiales, cuenta la leyenda que ayudan en las artes marciales, pero que tambien posee magia, ya que podria causar maldiciones dependiendo del estado del clima, y por lo que veo ahora por lo nublado del cielo, no creo que seria buena idea bañarse

- Hu... ya veo

Pero antes de que Kagome se diera cuenta, ya estaban Ranma e Inuyasha en los manantiales sin siquiera prestar atención a la advertencia del guía

- _Me empiezo a dar cuenta el por que Ranma tiene la maldicion que tiene _- pensaba Akane

- Bueno señoritas, si quieren esperar tenemos unas aguas termales, no se preocupen que no estan para nada conectadas a los manantiales

- Oh gracias - dijeron las 3 chicas

Miroku y Shippo fueron llevados a unas aguas termales para hombres, ya que seria incomodo estar en aguas termales con un pervertido como lo es Miroku

Mientras en el manantial

- Ni que maldicion ni que nada esto esta grandioso, y caliente - dijo Inuyasha

- Mejor que este asi ¬¬ - dijo Ranma

Ya habiendose divertido y todo los chicos salieron traquilamente del lugar, Kagome despidiendose de Gohan muy amablemente

* * *

Ya estando cerca del valle del Onsen paso algo raro, Ranma e Inuyasha se sentian raros... como si en su interior estubiera empujando algo, ¿se sentian enfermos? ¿o lo que habia dicho el al Gohan habia sido verdad?

No le dieron importancia

* * *

Kana que sentia muy de cerca la presencia de Inuyasha y su pandia... fue rapidamente donde estaban ellos... para asi su señor Naraku tener nuevos fragmentos de la perla

Ella llego deonde estaban... y observo a mas gente de lo habitual... 2 personas mas exactamente... decidio ir mas de cerca para echar un vistazo, con si inseparable espejo de Almas

- Vah...

- Perdieron de nuevo

- Otra vez

- Piedra papel o tijeras (sacan todos tijeras) piedra papel o tijeras (todos sacan papel) piedra papel o tijeras (todos sacan piedra) piedra papel o tijeras (todos sacan piedra) piedra papel o tijeras (solo Akane saco tijeras siendo los otros que habian sacado papel)

- Sii Yupi

Kana vio que los otros dos tipos no eran una amenaza, mas bien una debilidad... asi que diciendo unas oraciones hizo que un alma viniera cerca de su espejo

Inuyasha ya habia sentido el olor y la presencia de Naraku, asi que dejaron el juego y fue a atacar donde estaba ese maldito olor

Pero ya era tarde, el alma de uno de su equipo ya habia sido robada

- Akane, Dios ¿que te pasa? Akane - grito muy preocupado Ranma

- Je, Maldita Kana ¿Donde estas?

- Oh no... El alma de Akane-chan fue absorvida - dijo muy preocupada Kagme

- La unica manera de recuperla es ir al castillo de Naraku - dijo Kana, y luego desaparecio de ahi

- MALDICION - fue lo ultimo que grito Ranma

Pero ese no era el unico problema que tenian... ya que por efecto de los manantiales... Inuyasha y Ranma quedaron sin conocimiento por un momento

- Rayos? y Ahora que?... - grito Miroku al ver lo que habia pasado

Luego volvieron en si... Pero...

- QUE? - dijeron ambos

Inuyasha estaba como humano, pero aun era de dia... y Ranma estaba como mujer... pero no se habia mojado

- MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON - gritaron ambos

* * *

**Cathy: Yaaaa hasta aqui, se que lo deje con intriga pero fue lo unico que saque de mi cabeza **

**Goten: Mi hermano salio =D**

**Cathy: Si lo puse como cameo**

**Goku: *con musica de fondo triste* **

**Cathy: Gomen, ya te pondre a ti, pero tu aparicion sera mas larga jeje n.n'**

**Goku: *con una sonrisa caracteristica***

**Inuyasha: Ahora que termino la tortura de la tarea o como sea que se diga...**

**Cathy: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN, LO HABIA OLVIDADOOOO T-T *se pone a revisar el libro desesperadamente***

**Gohan:t *le empieza a ayudar a estudiar***

**Kagome: Bien, no pierdo nada *se pone a ayudarla***

**hikary-neko: Bien como soy invitada me dejaron hacer la despedida ^^ ya que Ranma sigue invalido =.= pero buenoo... Adios y hasta la proxima =D**

**Cathy: Aun asi... dejenme reviews, son mi manera de seguir escribiendo esta historia =D**

**hikary-neko y Cathy: Adios**

**Kagome y Gohan: Ya ponte a estudiar si no quieres salir mal ¬¬**

**Cathy: T^T**


	14. Atravesando Obstaculos

**Cathy: Activo mi carta de trampa, Hoyo Negro, esta carta me permite eliminar a tu moustruo si tiene mas de 1000 puntos de ataque *infla el pecho como orgullo***

**Yami: Jo eres habil...**

**Cathy: Pues claro my dear Yami, soy la mejor de mi casa *-***

**Inuyasha: Haber dejame ver si entendi, es una saiyan vegetal, tambien canta, baila, dibuja... y ahora tambien duelista?**

**Cathy: Se te olvido gamer ¬¬**

**Yami: Sera interesante estar aqui con ella...**

**Cathy: Yei, el gran faraon de Egipto le paresco interesante, que logro *-***

**Yami: Kej ****_tiene talento en esto, lo malo es que no se a dado cuenta..._**

**Yugi: No tienes que confiarte tanto, Yami *dice desde el interior del rompecabezas***

**Yami: Lo se bien *respondiendo***

**hikary-neko: Bien, aqui estoy yo otra vez n.n**

**Kagome: No que se habia ido en la edicion anterior? ¬¬**

**hikary-neko: Ja, ya me tienes miedo**

**Kagome: Ni lo sueñes **

***se quedan viendo con una mirada asesina intercambiando rayitos con fondo negro***

**Goku: De quien sera este KI tan poderoso?**

**Goten: De hikary-neechan y Kagome-san**

**Ranma: Ya me cure *pose victoriosa***

**Cathy: Y con esto te quito 500 puntos de vida, quedando tu en 0**

**Yami: NO PUEDE SER, perdi u.u *se deprime***

**Cathy: No te preocupes querido Yami, jugaremos despues, mientras tanto yo empiezo esto n.n, bien? no era un juego de las sombras de todos modos n.n**

**Yami: Cierto n.n**

**hikary-neko: EMPIECEN YAAAA *se enoja***

**Cathy: Voy *cara mas feliz que nunca* **

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

- MALDICION - gritaron ambos

- No te preocupes Ranma... rescataremos a Akane

- Kej, aunque este como mujer, ningun bastardo conseguira vencerme tan facilmente

Ranma estaba muy enojado, rescataria como diera lugar a Akane... A el no el importaba nada contal de rescatarla, Kagome e Inuyasha se dieron cuenta de eso y solamente Kagome sabia que pasaba: En el fondo, Ranma queria mucho a su prima Akane

Inuyasha se sentia un poco celoso, al ver que ese humano podia controlar bien sus fuerzas aun siendo un humano, el solamente podia confiar en Tessaiga para luchar, pero no importaba, podia aprender dos cosas de Ranma algunas veces, en lo que era la parte de luchar

Caminaron rapidamente al castillo de Naraku, que por primera vez estaba visible para todo su equipo, simplemente apresuraron el paso, aunque no sabian las cosas que pasarian estando dentro

Todo el castillo estaba lleno de un ácido viscoso, Ranma como el impulso de su corazon estaba a 1000 por hora, solo le importaba una cosa, rescatar a Akane a como diera lugar

Ranma llego a su primer obstaculo, nada mas y nada menos que Kagura

- Valla, con que llegaste hasta aqui, humana

- No me interesa - Le da una patada que hace que Miroku se encarge de ella para que Ranma siguiera avanzando

Ranma siguio avanzando, golpeando con la tecnica de las castañas a todos los insectos que se le acercaban, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia... ni que nadie lo tocara

- _Nadie toca a mi preciosa Akane sin medir consecuencias - _pensaba el (saque esto de la temporada 0 se YuGiOh Yami no game, ademas esta historia es RanmaxAkane e InuxKag)

Continuo esquivando habilmente todos los obstaculos que le lanzaban, era impresionante hasta para Inuyasha (que lo ha estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo, con Kagome en su espalda y Sango sobre Kirara con su traje de cazadora)

A Naraku le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que hicieran, el evolucionaba en ese momento, pero el al desconocer el verdadero sexo de Ranma, ya estaba subestimandolo sin saber, que no era un enemigo, mas bien una debilidad; pero aun asi Ranma seguia avanzando

La mirada de Ranma era llena de odio, furia total con verlo a los ojos daba... PAVOR

Ya llegaba donde estaba Kana... Ranma la miro por un instante, ella no cambiaba su exprecion; Ranma creia que era una persona sin sentimientos ya que haberle robado el alma a su Akane era imperdonable

Pero enseguida la trampa se activo, los pies de Ranma fueron jalados hacia el techo del castillo, quedando el de cabeza ante los ojos de Kana. Luego cuando entraron Inuyasha y los otros, solo dijo una cosa

- Rescata a Akane... por favor - Y luego Ranma quedo desmayado, ya que como mujer no tenia muchas fuerzas

Inuyasha estaba agotado, el no acostumbraba llevar a Kagome en la espalda en estado de humano, era notablemente mucho mas debil

* * *

**Cathy: Gomen Gomen Gomen hontoni gomen, pero no puedo seguir ya que la escuela me dice que haga la tarea que no puedo enviar mañana (la mando por correo) asi que perdonenme, pero el de mañana tratare de hacerlo mas largo**

**Ranma: Y por que a mi me pusiste como un completo idiota? ¬¬**

**Cathy: jiji n.n ¿que no te acuerdas de esa conversacion? que dijiste unas cosas como... *mirada maliciosa***

**Ranma: *la agarra y le tapa la boca* CALLATEEEEEE**

**Yami: Eso si es agrecion al querer guardar un secreto...**

**Inuyasha: ¿Que tengo que elegir? *mirada de perrito***

**hikary-neko: SI o Kagome o yo**

**Kagome: ¬¬ *mirada amenazante***

**Inuyasha: Me quedo con...**

**Inuyasha: Con...**

**Goku: *comiendo palomitas***

**Inuyasha: Con... **

**Cathy: *le amarra su cola alrededor de la cintura de Ranma y la empieza a apretar fuertemente***

**Ranma: *le sale una lagrimita***

**Inuyasha: Con...**


	15. Un nuevo peligro se une a la sopa

**Cathy: Hello, aqui su sayajin preferida reportandome a mi mision**

**Inuyasha: Con...**

**Cathy: Mi querido mejor amigo Yugi me va ayudar en las ideas de hoy n.n**

**Goku, Gohan y Ranma: Crei que yo era tu mejor amigo...**

**Cathy: NO; Goku es mi querido amigo sensei... Gohan mi mejor amigo y ademas solo me busca para hablar de su relacion *¬* y Yami es mi bello novio ¬¬**

**Yami: Asi es *pulgar arriba***

**Cathy: Y Ranma es mi onii-san n.n, al final les voy a decir con quien se quedo Inu, para mientras disfruten este cap =D**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

Inuyasha estaba agotado, el no acostumbraba llevar a Kagome en la espalda en estado de humano, era notablemente mucho mas debil

Pero no le importaba, ya que el sabia que a Naraku no le importaba lo que le pasara a Akane, ademas que como humano, seria una buena oportunidad para poner aprueba su fuerza sin necesidad de Tessaiga

Kana no cambiaba su expresion, ya que era una persona fria y sin sentimientos (ejem... literalmente) sin siquiera soltar su espejo empezo a notar que Inuyasha tenia la intencion de atacarla)

Inuyasha ataco, pero como Kana presentia su ataque saco una energia de su espejo, el cual Sango lanzo su boomerang para que no le diera a Inuyasha, el seguia trantando de golpearla a lo tonto, ya que nunca habia entrenado en su forma humana, solo en su forma de Youkai, cuando Inuyasha se canso de atacar y Kana de esquivar, dejo salir unas palabreas

- Solo libera esa alma y no estaremos en problemas, Kana...

Kana se le quedo viendo por un momento, pero enseguida el espejo libero otra energia, pero no daño a Inuyasha ya que Kagome habia lanzado una flecha sagrada, que milagrosamente dio en el blanco, y en eso Inuyasha aprovecha para darle un golpe, causando que le haya quedado morado una parte de su cachete (ejem... mejilla)

Al espejo se le abrio una grieta

* * *

En el interior del espejo:

- ¿Eh? ¿Donde Estoy? ¿Que es este lugar? - preguntaba la peli-azul

- ¿Quien esta ahi? - pregunto una voz fria y temible; Cosa que a Akane le dio un escalofio

- ...

- Vamos no temas, aqui no hay nadie mas, y si quieres salir primero deberias saber donde estas, ¿o no?

- Si creo que tienes razon, en ese caso, ¿donde estoy?

- Tu alma fue absorbida por el espejo de almas, unete al club

- ¿Absorbida? ¿Mi alma? Esto se escucha como una pelicula de ciencia ficcion...

- Kej, pues en esta pelicula tu eres absorbida y yo soy otra 'alma' que esta atrapada

- Que rudo...

- ¿Y donde te dirigias para caer en esta trampa mortal?

- Eh... - empieza a recordar - al Valle del Onsen... por el Yokubō no yajirushi

- ¿Yo...Yo...Yokubō no yajirushi?

- Si, ¿hay algo malo con eso?

- No, lo que no puedo creer es que crean en esa leyenda tan tonta, ademas tiene sus peligros...

- ¿Que peligros?

- Pues simplemente que si el deseo no es puro, el que lo pidio solo conseguira la muerte

- ¿MUERTE?

- El Yokubō no yajirushi no es un juguete, tiene sus peligros, segun la leyenda la creo un ser malvado de nombre (dejenme pensar) de nombre Nappa (XD es que estaba viendo ese cap, no me maten) para que las personas se ilusionaran con ella, cosa que fue asi y se desato el caos

- Que clase de caos?

- Muertes asesinatos, el Yokubō no yajirushi y la Shikon no Tama (la perla de Shikon) se unian, tendrian un poder inigualable...

- Oh _¿Shikon no Tama? ¿no es lo que estan buscando Kagome-chan junto Inuyasha?... sera mejor tener esto en secreto..._

* * *

De vuelta en la realidad

Inuyasha seguia tratando de arrebatarle el espejo a Kana. Hasta que en una de las tantas flechas de Kagome, por fin le pudo dar al espejo... sacando el alma de su prima, y el del misterioso hombre

- Akane-chan, estas bien? - pregunto Sango a Akane

- Eh si... (hagamos que cuando sale el alma el cuerpo se materializa donde salio, asi que... el otro hombre esta ahi y el cuerpo de Akane tambien fue absorvido la otra vez jejeje n.n'')

- ¿Quien es el?

- Es alguien que estaba en el espejo conmigo Sango

Sango lo miro, no parecia malo, pero su voz era algo fria

- Mi nombre es... Son Gokuh, gracias por sacarme (**Goku: Por fiin =D**)**  
**

- De nada señor Gokuh

Akane habia descubierto secretos del Yokubō no yajirushi y de la Shikon no Tama, no planeo decir nada enseguida, seria mejor guardar el secreto, por ahora.

Ranma seguia desmayado y colgado en el techo, y con una flecha de Kagome pudo cortar la cuerda que amarraba la cadena hacia la lampara, mientras caia Kirara fue rapidamente debajo de el, antes de que callera al suelo y se lastimara gravemente

Todos salieron de ahi, pero lo mas preocupante era... ¿Inuyasha se iba a quedar como humano y Ranma como mujer... para siempre?

* * *

**Cathy: Yupi termine, y si creo que lo estoy haciendo muy corto, pero actualizo todos los dias, no me puedo quedar sin material**

**Yami: Y al final con quien se quedo Inuyasha?**

**Cathy: Cierto mi querido y adorado Yami *-* lo que sucedio fue *mira hacia el cielo a la derecha para traer el recuerdo***

* * *

**Inuyasha: Con...**

**hikary-neko: Mas te vale que digas de una vez Inu-ya-sha**

**Kagome: Estamos de acuerdo en algo**

**hikary-neko: Sera lo ultimo...**

**Inuyasha: Mejor me quedo con Kikyo**

**Kagome y hikary-neko: O.O... ¬¬ *sale un Ki superpoderoso de ambas***

**hikary-neko: Hoy correra sangre por la epoca feudal...**

**Kagome: Ya lo habia soportado todo este tiempo y no lo soportare mas**

**hikary-neko: ABAJO**

**Inuyasha: *cae***

**Kagome: O.O *se le une diciendo Abajo***

**Inuyasha: *cae hasta el centro de la tierra como por media hora***

* * *

**Cathy: Eso paso, y antes de irme queria decirles que tengo mi Skype n.n**

**Shippo: Que es skype?**

**Cathy: *facepalm* bueno no importa, el punto es que si quieren hablar conmigo o acosarme virtualmente mi nombre de usuario es cathy-chan_**

**Yami: Pero si la acosan se las ven conmigo**

**Cathy: Entonces... hasta mañana**


	16. Un rato de amistad

**Cathy: Snif... *llorando desconsoladamente***

**hikary-neko: ¿Qué te pasa Cathy?**

**Cathy: Mi pobre manito, me la rompi mientras entrenaba con Goku, el no tiene piedad T-T**

**Goku: Ya te dije que lo sentía...**

**Inuyasha: Bueno ahora que se calmo el asunto de la esposa...**

**hikary-neko y Kagome: Vamos por Kikyo *se van***

**Ranma: O.O**

**Akane: No te hagas, tu tienes 3 ¬¬**

**hikary-neko: Y Yami?**

**Goten: Se fue a un torneo de las artes marciales =D**

**Gohan: No a un torneo de duelistas**

**Cathy: Me dejo solita T-T no me quiso llevar T-T pero el sabe que lo apoyo \(*0*)/ asi que mientras el regresa continuo con este cap por que yo también se que me apoya**

**Gohan: Personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotros, ni a Cathy, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y la mente osiosa de Cathy quiso jugar con ellos un rato y extorcionarlos... *deja de hablar en seco después de leer lo ultimo que decía la hoja* **

**Cathy: n.n'' aquí vamos *le quita la hoja***

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

Nuestro grupo de amigos continuaron con su aventura, Akane aun guardaba el secreto, a su debido momento se lo diría a Ranma y a todos, pero, ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que Inuyasha al saber esto iba a aprovecharlo para volverse mas poderoso?

Después de haber salido de ese fúnebre castillo todos decideron que entre mas pronto llegen al valle del Onsen, y que le ayudaran al estúpido humano (según Inu) a cumplir su deseo se desasirían de ellos, PARA SIEMPRE

La noche se apareció repentinamente sobre la época antigua, pero su grupo seguía avanzando, como mi glan amigo Inuyasha decía "Entre mas pronto llegemos, mejor" y asi continuaron, hasta que alrededor de las 3 am pararon al ver que faltaba medio camino para llegar a el valle del Onsen

Se escuchaban ruidos propios de la hora, y al estar en una época donde mounstruos, demonios, inclusive espiritus rondaban, todo podía pasar (incluso que te secuestre Slender? NOOOOO)

Ellos ignoraban los ruidos, ya que nada les pasaria, aun asi Inuyasha siguio con su vigia por si acaso. Todos dormian placidamente, sueños normales, y movimientos brutales

Escepto las dos personas que habian sido remaldecidas

- Valla... no se si me podria acostumbrar a esto...

- A que te refieres? - pregunto Ranma

- No estoy muy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo como humano

- Kej, no es para tanto

- Tu lo dices por que estas acostumbrado, yo no

- No es la gran cosa, creeme

- ¿Como que no es la gran cosa? E sido un maldito hibrido desde siempre

- Y eso te hace debil?

- Pues un poco

- No me digas... Ser humano no es tan malo, vamos de pie - grito con autoridad mientras se levantaba onna no Ranma

Inuyasha se lenvanto, a la misma vez Ranma se puso en pocision de combate

- Atacame - dijo con autoridad

- ¿Quieres que ataque a una chica? Por favor...

- NO ME INTERESA MI APARIENCIA, RECUERDA ESTO: YO SOY UN HOMBRE ¿ENTENDIDO? - dijo con autoridad asustando un poco a Inu

- Eh si - dijo Inuyasha un poco nervioso

Luego Inuyasha empezo a atacar, de la misma manera tonta como que lo hacia con Kana, Ranma solo esquivaba de lado a lado

- No ganaras nada con esos estupidos movimientos - dijo Ranma aun esquivandolo - ¿sabes que tambien puedes usar las piernas?

- Si lo se - dijo aun intentando golpearlo

- Pues hazlo

Inuyasha cada dos golpes lanzaba una patada, Ranma seguia esquivando con habilidad, mingen no Inuyasha podia ser un poco torpe. Se detuvieron.

- Eres muy lento, asi no haras daño al oponente, si quieres ganar aun estando como humano y ni como bestia tienes que mejorar tu velocidad

- Ya te dije que no estoy acostumbrado

- Entonces ahora es mi turno

Inuyasha enseguida noto sus intenciones y se coloco en manera de defensa

- Tu posicion no es mala, eso te ayudara

Ranma empezo a atacar al principio un poco lento, Inuyasha esquivaba bien, Ranma empezo a aumentar su velocidad lo que a Inuyasha le costo un poquito mas esquivar, a Inuyasha siempre lo rozaba aunque sea un poco. Por ultimo Ranma empezo a utilizar su tecnica de las castañas, el cual todos los golpes se los acertaba a Inuyasha

- Tambien tus reflejos son pesimos

- I te te te te - dijo con dolor

- Solo queda una alternativa

Ranma hizo una fogata, luego metio 5 piedras grandes, con Inuyasha en cara de preocupacion

- Fijate en esto - Ranma utilizo la tecnica de las castañas para sacar cada una de las rocas en menos de dos segundos, y sin quemarse. Cuando termino la tecnica solto las rocas y le dio una seña a Inuyasha de que era su turno

- Estas loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso - grito Inuyasha

- Si lo puedes hacer como humano tendras mas velocidad en tu forma demoniaca, no pierdes nada con intentarlo - sentencio

Inuyasha lo intento, pero solo pudo sacar una piedra antes de sacar su mano en llamas

- Valla, sacaste una piedra en tu primer intento, no esta mal, si sigues intentando lo lograras

- No se por que me enseñas esto si no lo usare

- Miralo por este lado, yo aprendi la tecnica en este estado (de mujer) y con mi estado original (hombre) es mas habil, ademas que habia mas en juego, no tenemos ni la menor idea cuanto tiempo estaremos asi, asi que lo minimo que puedes hacer es tratar de aprovechar esta situacion

- Puedes ser un torpe pero tambien tienes tus momentos

- No me subestimes Inuyasha

Fue un momentazo de amistad entre los parecidos. Y asi siguieron entrenado todo lo que pudieron... hasta que a las 8am una voz los vio

- Valla valla... bestia...

* * *

**Cathy: HASTA AQUIIIIII *grita* se que lo deje un poco... picado jejeje pero esta idea es para mañana**

**Todos: AHH nos dejas con las ganas**

**hikary-neko: Es mejor... sino la gente que lee su historia perdera el interes**

**Cathy: *ojos iluminados* veen me apoyan**

**Yami: Bueno hasta mañana**

**Cathy y hikary-neko: *abrazadas con un solo brazo* bye beee**


	17. Un nuevo compañero en nuestra busqueda

**Akane: Hola a todos, como Cathy se fue al mar ****_y no nos llevo, solo a Yami _****y como habian pasado dos dias desde su ultima actualizacion, todos decidimos ayudarla a hacer este capitulo, ya que ella me habia dicho anteriormente de lo que iba a tratar**

**Ranma: Bueno... ¿ahora que?**

**Inuyasha: No se...**

**Kagome: solo hagamos lo que ella hacia**

**Goku: ¿decir la historia mientras la computadora la oía y la escribia?**

**Gohan y Goten: SI papa**

**Goten: Personajes bla bla bla Rumiko Takahashi es su proprietaria =D**

**Inuyasha: Y como no esta la saiyajin vegetal por este capitulo narrare yo la historia *orgulloso***

**Todos: ¿Y a que hora decidimos eso?...**

**Inuyasha: Solo haganme caso y punto *super enojadisimo***

Hola vegetales: los personajes hablan

_hola vegetales_: los personajes piensan

(hola vegetales): comentarios de un comentarista experto de nombre Inuyasha

- hola vegetales -: acciones del personaje

* * *

- Valla valla bestia

Ranma y yo no escuchamos nada de lo anterior, asi que seguimos con nuestro ''entrenamiento'' por asi decirlo (¬¬), hasta que porfin pude sacar 3 piedras, pero luego me queme las manos, aun asi seguia intentando, algo que odio en verdad es ser debil

La persona se acercaba hasta donde estabamos nosotros, como estaba en mi forma de humano no podia distinguir su olor tan facilmente, por lo cual no estabamos prevenidos.

- ¿Inuyasha? - dijo esa voz que yo despreciaba mucho

- ¿Sarnosito? - le respondi

El lobo Sarnoso se puso a reir al verme con 'ese' aspecto, el cual yo solo asentí dándole un golpesote sobre su cabezota

- ¿Quien es el Inuyasha? - me pregunto Ranma

- ¿que no ves? Es el lobo sarnoso

- Ya veo, es un demonio también - dijo sin preocupacion ¿que ese tipo no tenia miedo de nada?

Cuando al fin dejo de reirse el sarnoso

- Veo que ella es tu nueva novia ¿no? asi que mi preciosa Kagome por fin esta libre para venir conmigo - dijo

- ¿Novia? ¿Estas loco? Ahora comprendo por que te dicen sarnoso - Y Ranma le dio un golpe en el estomago causando que rompiera por la mitad su cuerpo - no te hagas ideas raras en la cabeza, jeh

- Ranma - le respondi - no creia que ese humano podia ser tan fuerte como para herir de esa magnitud a un demonio completo sin ningun tipo de arma - murmure

El lobo sarnoso se levanto con dolor, y solo se fue corriendo. Yo sabia que pasaria asi que tome de la mano a Ranma y fui lo mas rapido que mis piernas me podian ofrecer para llegar donde estaba Kagome y Akane

Llegamos pronto ya que no nos habiamos alejado tanto en la ultima noche, las vi tan tranquilas, con una cara de angelito (me refiero a Kagome por si las dudas por ahi) y tranquilidad, al parecer Ranma tambien estaba fascinado con la vista, podria jurar que si nos quedamos viendo asi nos saldria baba...

Ranma y yo tubimos que hacer el desayuno para todos, el monje Miroku seguia durmiendo al igual que Sango y Shippo, asi que una pequeña sorpresita no estaria mal. Nos dirijimos al lago para ver si habian pescados para asarlos y luego comerlos

Ranma no era muy habil sacando la comida del lago, yo tenia cierta practica pero tampoco me salia a la perfeccion, ya que creo que dependo mucho de mi poder demoniaco, cuando por fin pudimos sacar un pescado de ese condenado lago, era solo uno, no iba a alcanzar para 7 personas, y como era muy pequeño tubimos que sacar mas... cosa que nos llevaria mucho tiempo.

Ranma en una de tantas salio del lago, y hizo la tecnica de las castañas, de lo cual saco 8 pescados de un solo golpe... luego me hizo una seña para que yo lo intentara... asi que intente y de nuevo solo pude sacar 3.

Ya teniamos doce pescados, eso solucionaria todo ya que habian de mas... pero Ranma saco otros dos, y luego me explico la razon

- Si tenemos catorce cada quien podra comerse dos si quiere - me dijo

Creí que con solo calentarlos estaría bien para comerlos, pero Ranma no, cuando se calentaron, utilizo un par de ramas para sacarle el esqueleto, no entendia por que, seguramente de donde venia era de mala educación comerse el pescado con esqueleto... valla estúpidas reglas

Cuando les saco el esqueleto, los corto en trozitos con las manos y luego los volvio a calentar y los puso en una hoja de manera desordenada

- ¿Para que haces todo eso?

- Ya veras cuando lo pruebes

Fuimos con los demas, que al parecer ya estaban despiertos y con hambre, aunque no tenia el odio de un hanyou en ese momento podia escuchar perfectamente como crujian sus estómagos. Ranma puso la hoja que tenia el pescado en trozitos al centro de todos, ya que estabamos reunidos en ciruculo. Luego tanto el como Akane y Kagome repitieron algo como 'itadekimasu' luego el monje, Sango y el chiquitin lo repitieron igual

Yo solo me dispuse a comer, pense que lo que iba aprobar iba a ser algo horrible, pero para mi sorpresa estaba delicioso, al parecer las tecnicas de Ranma no solo se aplicaban al combate, sino tambien a la comida

Kagome de repente cambio su expresion

- Se acercan... dos fragmentos de la perla - dijo al fin

- ¿Y como puedes saberlo Kagome-chan? - dijo su primita Akane

- Es que Kagome es una detectora de fragmentos - dije en tono sarcástico

Al parecer a Kagome no le agrado lo que dije, y me dijo sin siquiera pensarlo 'abajo'. Yo cai, como siempre (¬¬)

Llego quien no queria que llegara, de nuevo el lobo sarnoso

- Querida Kagome... - dijo

- Joven Koga...

- Asi que su nombre era Koga, y no sarnoso como habia dicho Inuyasha

* * *

Pasamos alrededor de quince minutos soportando las babosadas que decia

- Asi que ire con ustedes

- ¿¡QUE? - grite

- Esta decidido... - dijo como punto y final Kagome

* * *

**Inuyasha: ¿Pero por que me detienen? *enojado***

**Kagome: Esto es para el capitulo de mañana**

**Koga: te salvaste, hasta mañana...**

**Goku: Y el quien es? **

**Goten: Es el lobo sarnoso**

**Koga: -.-''**

**Gohan: Bueno amigos y amigas lectores, hasta aqui dejamos la edicion de hoy, espero que para la proxima ya este Cathy-chan aqui, asi que Adios**

**Inuyasha: Pero como se sube esto a interno-se-que?**

**Kagome: Yo lo hare -.-**


	18. Otra cosa, aun mas dolorosa

**Inuyasha: Hoy quiero narrar otra vez, sin la sayajin vegetal es una buena manera para que vean mis dotes de gran escritor =D *moviendo orejitas***

**Todos: n.n''**

**Yugi: *entrando a la habitacion computacional* Hola**

**Inuyasha: O.O ¿que tu no eres la misma persona que el novio de pelos parados raros de la sayajin vegetal?**

**Goku, Gohan y Yugi: No -.-''**

**Yugi: Yo soy otra persona n.n ademas, ya que tiene su propio cuerpo puede estar tranquilo, solo que llamaron y dijeron que era el encargado del capitulo de hoy, ya que ayer empezaron cuando estaba durmiendo u.u**

**Ranma: Entonces haz estado aqui todo este tiempo, hasta ahora lo notamos n.n''**

**Akane y Kagome: Baka...**

**Yugi: Empezemos pues, y como Cathy-san no esta, el que narrara sera *eligiendo***

**Inuyasha: *levantando la mano y poniendose enfrente de Yugi* yo yo yo**

**Yugi: Bien, sera Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: SI =**

**Goten: No se preocupen rectrores, hoy sera el ultimo capitulo que dirijira Inu *se rasca la cabeza* ya que onee-san vendra a mas tardar hoy jiji, disfruten**

**Gohan: Goten, es lectores, no rectrores**

Hola vegetales: los personajes hablan

_hola vegetales_: los personajes piensan

(hola vegetales): comentarios de un comentarista experto de nombre Inuyasha

- hola vegetales -: acciones del personaje

* * *

- Esta decidido - sentencio Kagome al final

Yo solo hize una mirada que bien todos sabian que no me agradaba el asunto, Koga era un estúpido lobo sarnoso, solo con ganas de quitarme a una de las personas mas importantes para mi, ¿amor? que amor ni que nada, ese lobo sarnoso no sentía mas que deseo ¬¬

- ¿tienes algun problema pe... quiero decir, pequeño e indefenso humano? - mi hizo una sonrisa picara, el cual solo le respondi dandole un golpesote en su cabezota

- Que caracter... - Kagome luego de decir eso se retiro con el resto, ash esto era todo culpa de ella

Continuamos el viaje, Kagome, Sango con Akane y Shippo iban siguiéndonos con la ayuda de Kirara. Miroku, Ranma, el sarnoso y yo ibamos corriendo como siempre. Como todos los ''hombres'' de verdad que somos.

- Valla señorita, usted si que es rápida - le dijo Koga a Ranma

Ranma solo le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual a Miroku y a mi ya no se nos hacia rara, pero al sarnoso que no le habiamos explicado la verdadera forma de Ranma se le quedo viendo raro... seguramente le recordaba a Ayame en cierto punto.

Pero... la verdad... ni yo ni el sarnoso sabriamos que probablemente ciertas personitas, estarian... muy cerca... del... (no me atrevo a decir eso gracias al guion patetico de la sayajin vegetal, por eso no lo dire, lo dejare a su imaginacion)

Todos nos detuvimos despues de ver el gran cartel que decia ''Valle del Onsen'', solo que personas inteligentes, en el caso de mi gran amigo Koga, al no detenerse se termino pegando un gran golpe contra un árbol que su nombre era (juro que no lo invente ¬¬) ''Árbol de los idiotas''

Nadie le dio importancia, salvo Kagome que fue corriendo donde el, y lo ayudo a llegar a la entrada, juro que si seguimos asi, me empezare a lastimar mas seguido.

El valle era reconfortante, se sentia un viento calido, una, ¿como era la palabra?, eh... una paz sin igual

Hasta me recordaron los dias con Kikyo, pero, hace mucho que en mi corazon siento que Kikyo ya murio para mi, a pesar de que se que fue todo por Naraku, ni me importaba, ya que...

Sin darme cuenta empeze a observar detenidamente a Kagome

...ya que... a habia otra persona...

* * *

Un viento muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte soplo todo ese bello lugar, sin duda era Kagome, ya que sin necesidad de ver hacia arriba, sabia que estaba justo encima de nuestras narices

Ella ni siquiera habia bajado de su maldita pluma, solo venia a hablar

- Valla Valla... ¿que hacen ustedes mocosos aqui? - dijo con tono sarcastico

- No es de tu incumbencia - respondió Ranma

Ella no hizo nada ante esas valiente respuesta... solo arrojo dos fragmentos de... ¿la perla?

Kagome no había sentido nada, o no había dicho, pero aun asi... no confiaba en ella, luego de arrojar los dos fragmentos, desapareció en el aire. Akane y Kagome fueron rápidamente por los fragmentos, y de inmediato, se tornaron de color negro, y también se incrustaron en sus cuerpos.

- No - grito Ranma

Luego de que se le habian incrustado los fragmentos de la perla, cayeron desmayadas. Yo fui por mi querida Kagome, y Ranma fue por su querida... Akane

* * *

**Inuyasha: *tratando de contener lagrimas reprimidas en odio* esta vez la saiyajin vegetal se lucio en esa escena ****dramática**

**Kagome: Lo se *llora en su hombro***

**Inuyasha: Kagome...**

***entran dos personas* **

**¿?: Valla forma de irme a saludar después de que no estuvieron conmigo durante 3 ****días *moviendo su colita***

**Yami: Ya calmate *la toma del hombro***

**Cathy: si**

**Todos: *abrazan apretujadamente a Cathy* te extrañamos T^T**

**Cathy: Eh... yo igual, espero que le hallan hecho caso a Yugi**

**Ranma: Por supuesto que si, de todos modos ya te ayudamos con dos capitulos**

**Cathy: O.O ¿que ustedes que?... *aumentando su ki***

**Yami: n.n''**

**Goku: Yo tambien extrañaba ese ki n.n**

**Cathy: Bueno despues leo las cosas que hicieron, ahora ire a visitar a hikary n.n que dice que se lastimo O.O espero que te mejores n.n, bueno... bye**


	19. Una silenciosa muerte, para ambos

**Cathy: snif *llora desconsoladamente* l-lo siento... hoy ni puedo, snif, ya que me he dado cuenta que plagiaron una parte de mi historia ''Dime que no es cierto'' es muy triste *llora en el hombro de Yami***

**Yami: *trata de consolarla* ****_no me gusta verla asi, debe haber algo que pueda hacer..._**

**Cathy: L-lo siento *tan triste que ni su cola se mueve* hoy no puedo *se va corriendo mientras llora***

**Yami: *va tras ella***

**Inuyasha: Que triste, bueno ayudemosla con este capitulo, tal vez se anime**

**Ranma: Si, ya que *agarra las hojas de la mesa* aqui estan sus notas para el capitulo de hoy =D**

**Yugi: Bueno, ire yo tambien a animarla, dejo todo el capitulo en manos de Ranma**

**Inuyasha: O.O ¿por que Ranma?**

**Goku: Pobre Cathy, vamos a animarla *se va***

**Gohan y Goten: te acompañamos *lo siguen***

**Ranma: Sera creo el primer y ultimo capitulo que dirija yo, asi que disfruten, y ademas ¿quien fue la idiota que plagio? kej, apenas habia vuelto y ya estan con esas cosas...**

Hola P-chan: los personajes hablan

_hola P-chan_: los personajes piensan

(hola P-chan): comentarios mios que a nadie le importan y nadie lee y solo lo ponemos para hacer mas largo el capitulo

- hola P-chan -: acciones del personaje

* * *

A Akane se le había incrustado un pedacito que parecía de vidrio, un vidrio de un tono negro que habia dejado caer esa extraña mujer, ya me la habia encontrado antes, pero aun no conocia sus intenciones. Antes habia luchado con Inuyasha, ¿pero que queria ella con nosotros? ¿era aliada del tal Naraku?

Yo inconcientemente cuando vi lo que acababa de suceder, fui corriendo donde Akane, no queria que volviera a pasar lo que paso en Jusenkyo, no otra vez... no queria verla al borde de la muerte

- A-Akane... no cierres tus ojos... - lagrimas caian por mi rostro ¿por que? ¿la marimacho pechos planos causaba algo en mi?

- Kagome, ¡KAGOME! - gritaba Inuyasha por otro lado

Ambos tratábamos de reanimarlas. Pero todo nuestro esfuerzo era inútil... si ellas decian que eramos parecidos, ahora lo demostrariamos. Ambos nos levantamos del césped, con lagrimas en los ojos. Sango y Miroku tomaron el cuerpo de Akane y Kagome. Ambos sabiamos que era lo que necesitabamos para salvarlas, el Yokubō no yajirushi.

Estabamos a punto de perdernos gracias a la tristeza y odio, hasta que tomaron nuestras manos, ambos volteamos para ver que era... el pequeño Shippo.

- ¿a donde van? - nos pregunto - Yo se que esto no es fácil pero... ¿no sera que a ustedes le gusta Kagome-chan y Akane-chan? - no lo dijo con malicia, por que el pobre niño, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

- Pues... varias veces se lo he dicho a Kagome, que la prontegeria, asi que... - el bajo su cabeza, a tal punto que no podiamos verle los ojos

- ¿Y tu, Ranma? snif

No me atrevi a responder, ya ni yo sabia lo sentia, no era sincero conmigo mismo en ese sentido

- ¿Ra-Ranma? - dijo una voz, no era ni la de Shippo no la de Inuyasha, era la de Akane, lo decia con mucho esfuerzo

- ¡Akane! - le grite

- ¿Por qui...quien llo...ras?...idiota...no...te...preo...cu...pes... por...m - ella luego callo desmayada definitivamente, en serio que... esas palabras me llegaron al alma

Simplemente baje la cabeza, solo me imagino que... hubiera sido genial estar en mi estado de hombre, pero a la vez deprimiente por que ver a un hombre llorar no es bonito, en puntos como este, me agradaba estar como mujer.

Sango de pronto se asusto demaciado, alertandonos a Inuyasha y a mi.

- Chi...chicos... - dijo - las chicas... sus pieles... se tornan... palidas

Inuyasha y yo quedamos helados, por ahora mi maldicion no importaba, no me importaba en absuluto, no soy tan cruel para sacrificar dos vidas por mi sueño egoista

El cuello de Kagome de repente se ilumino, cegando la vista de todos.

- Esta, purificando los fragmentos - dijo finalmente Inuyasha

- Si esta asi, podemos decir que estaran con vida por un corto periodo - dijo el monje Miroku

Inuyasha y yo nos aliviamos un poco, pero no perderiamos tiempo en buscar por ese lugar la tan preciada Yokubō no yajirushi.

- Vamos, Inuyasha - luego me perdi los matorrales, esperando que mi desorejudo amigo me siguiera.

El me siguio, lo sabia por su Ki (aprendi a destinguir el Ki como el peligro, gracias a señorita Hinako) simplemente seguimos caminando.

Nos acercamos a un lugar, que estaba alejado de donde dejamos a nuestros amigos

- ¿Que es eso? - me pregunto Inuyasha

- No podra ser...

- El Yokubō no yajirushi - dijimos amos

Nos acercamos esperanzados hacia la flecha, hasta que detras de nosotros, una persona muy adolorida caminaba.

- Detengans... - dijo

- AKANE

- Por favor - dijo otra

- KAGOME - grito Inuyasha

Ambos nos acercamos, ya que estaban al borde de la muerte, teniamos que hacer lo que pudieramos. Ya no estabamos caminando hacia la flecha, la flecha se acercaba hacia nosotros.

La flecha se ilumino, al parecer, era momento de pedir el deseo

Akane y Kagome estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿les quedara poco tiempo?

- Ranma... pe...perdoname...

- ¿Por que? - mientras sostenia su cabeza

- Por, nunca darme cuenta...de...lo...que sentias por mi, perdoname...Ranma...Saotome...

- El tonto aqui soy yo, yo siempre, te molestaba... a pesar de que...

- Callate - me interrumpio - siempre lo he sabido, me lo dijiste en Jusenkyo una vez - lo dijo con voz cada vez mas apagada - a pesar que despues... no lo aceptaste...

- Tonta..., la verdad es que si - le dije, antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos, no sin antes, darme una sonrisa - te amo...

- AKANEEE - grite

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que mi Akane y yo nos deciamos esto, Inuyasha y Kagome

- No debiste venir aqui... Kagome

- Me tenias preocupada, Inuyasha - ella obviamente tenia mas resistencia que Akane

- No te hagas sufrir a ti misma, no seas asi

- Ya me di cuenta, Inuyasha, perdoname por eso...

- ¿Por que he de perdonarte?

- Por que... yo... nunca... te tome muy en cuenta... siempre, tomaba mi primera decision... por eso...

- CALLATE, no te hagas esto - estaba llorando

- Inuyasha, te... quiero - y luego cerro sus ojos, justo como Akane

- KAGOME

* * *

La flecha se nos acerco... estabamos listos para pedir el deseo

- Deseo... que... - djie

* * *

**Todos los presentes: T^T ¿Por que lo dejan hasta aqui? *llorando***

**Inuyasha: Creo que... esto verdaderamente fue una escena triste y conmovedora**

**Cathy: Que bueno que les gusto, eso me anima n-n antes de irnos, por favor, DIGANLE NO AL PLAGIO, ya me recupere de esto, asi que les pido que si encuentran que alguien plagea mis historias, haganmelo saber**

**Ranma: ¿Pero cual fue la historia que te copiaron?**

**Cathy: Fue mi historia ''Dime que no es cierto'' parte de su contenido su mudo a otro fic llamado ''Lo mejor de mi vida'' pero bueno da igual. Espero que les haya gustado, chaito *levanta la mano y se despide mientras mueve su colita de lado a lado***

**Yami: _Asi es la Cathy que yo conozco n.n_**


	20. Un deseo vuelto realidad

**Cathy: Hello everybody, today we're going to continue with our fantastic story *-***

**Todos excepto Kagome, Akane y Gohan: ¿Que dijiste? O.o**

**Gohan: Traduccion; Hola a todos, hoy continuaremos con nuestra fantastica historia**

**Kagome y Akane: Exacto ;)**

**Gohan: *sonrojado***

**Todos excepto ya saben quienes: AHHH *idiotizados***

**Cathy: Ok O.o ****_just Akane, Kagome and Gohan know english, patetic ¬¬_**

**hikary-neko: Deprimente u.u**

**Inuyasha: O.O *impresionado* AH *recordando* mamaaaaa *huyendo***

**hikary-neko: Espera ahi *persiguiendolo mostrando sus espadas bien afiladas***

**Todos: *facepalm***

**Cathy: My history, my rules, I'll kill everybody that thinks other think ¬¬**

**Los que saben hablar Ingles: *una gota de sudor por la cabeza* n.n''**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

-Deseo…que… - Ranma estaba nervioso, la oportunidad de curarse para siempre de su maldición, o… perder a la chica que estaba en sus brazos por una estúpida ambicion  
Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, no le importaba su aspecto, o la perla, o nada, si Ranma cometia una tontería en querer curarse en vez de salvar a las chicas, intervendría, ni cuándo ni cómo, simplemente intervendría para asi salvar a su querida Kagome, y a la prima de su querida Kagome.  
Ranma también estaba nervioso, no quería… perder a alguien muy importante para el… la felcha era su salvación… pero… todo estaba es sus manos ¿podria pedir salvar su vida y que volviera todo a la normalidad? No… tenia que tomar una decisión. No podía flaquear en un momento asi.  
Koga estaba observando todo, nadie le había dicho lo que tratarían de hacer, excepto Kagome claro, ya que ella se tomo la libertad de explicarle todo acerca del Yokubō no yajirushi, pero nadie le explico por que esa chica llamada Ranma y esa otra llamada Akane vinieron a esa época solo por pedir un tonto deseo (Koga, en su época ya no existen las esferas del dragón ¬¬) el solo queria rescatar a su querida Kagome, si ella cometia alguna torpeza, se involucraria enseguida  
Ranma estaba a punto de decir algo, el deseo que tanto habia pensado, pero ¿sera el deseo correcto? solo el tenia la ultima palabra.  
Antes de que Ranma terminara de hablar, Koga se ablanzo sobre Ranma, ante los ojos llorosos de Inuyasha y Ranma.  
- DESEO QUE SALVES A LA SEÑORITA KAGOME Y A LA OTRA CHICAAA - grito Koga  
La flecha enseguida cumplio el deseo, no sin antes quitar unas cuantas maldiciones (aclaraciones, ejem, la flecha puede cumplir deseos o curar enfermedades recientes, mis disculpas pero por falta de tiempo no pude aclarar esto al principio, pero la maldicion de Ranma como ya es vieja no se cura XD nya, esa es mi aclaracion).  
A Inuyasha se le aclaro el pelo, un cabello plateado se fue transformando su negro cabello, desde la raiz hasta abajo, y sus pequeños oidos humanos desaparecieron para que aparecieran unas orejitas pequeñas de perro y sus ojos azules, se transformaron en unos bellos ojos dorados. Ranma no se quedaba atras, su torso femenino se fue volviendo plano y ancho, y claramente musculoso, su cabello rojo se fue transformando en un muy cedoso cabello negro.  
Akane y Kagome fueron recuperando su color de piel, y abriendo muy suavemente sus ojos para encontrase entre los brazos de Ranma e Inuyasha, proteccion era lo que ambos chicos querian para ellas. Ellas dos notaron que los chicos habian llorado recientemente, con mucha delicadeza ellas limpiaron sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar.  
-Ran..ma - dijo Akane - ¿por quien llorabas? - pregunto la chica sin separarse de los calidos brazos de su prometido  
Ranma prefirio no hablar de ese tema, pero la abrazo muy delicadamente, la preocupacion se habia ido, ahora lo que sentia era alivio.  
Inuyasha no se quedaba atras, en lugar de ser el quien abrazaba, fue el el abrazado, ya que Kagome era la clase de persona que mostraba sus sentimientos.  
Luego de ese tierno abrazo, ambos se aliviaron, ya que ellas estaban bien.  
- ¿Estan bien? - pregunto Sango al ver la tierna escena  
- Si Sango-chan - respondio Kagome  
Todos estubieron tranquilos, pero Kagome recordo que no se habian sacados los fragmentos, asi que cuidadosamente tomo a Akane de la mano, y empezo a purificar los fragmentos. Cuando termino se termino de purificar, los fragmentos salieron por si solos de los cuellos de Akane y Kagome. Inuyasha estaba feliz, ya tenia dos fragmentos de la perla. Pero algo lo llenaba de curiosidad. ¿por que Kagura habia dejado esos fragmentos y dejar a Akane y Kagome al borde de la muerte?  
Esa pregunta se responderia pronto... muy cerca la ultima batalla de habecina.  
Ya Ranma habia comprobado que la flecha verdaderamente si existia, no tenia duda, pero Akane era mas importante que su estupida maldicion. Estubo a un pelo de perderla, no volveria a pasar, y el artista marcial se encargaria de ello a como diera lugar.  
El valle no habia cambiado su belleza, aun que habia pasado el momento mas triste para nuestros dos heroes, Ranma tenia mucho que considerar, e iba a decirlo... la mañana siguiente

* * *

El sol aun no se metia, ya que no era la hora.  
- Que bueno que estas bien , querida Kagome - dijo Koga  
- Eh... gracias, joven Koga...  
- No hay de que, yo haria todo por ti mi querida Kagome, hasta sacrificaria mi propia vida - dijo de forma amorosa - hasta tube que pedir el deseo ya que la bestia se quedo idiotizado mientras te tenia en brazos  
- ¿QUE? ¿QUE QUIEN...? - enseguida las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron en un tono carmesi - no creo que sea tan malo... de todos modos... gracias, joven Koga  
... - las mejillas de Koga se tornaron del mismo tono como las de Kagome

* * *

Ambos chicos no se habian hablado desde que la flecha les cumplio el deseo, no sabian que decirse, mucho menos que hacer.  
Akane pensaba que ya hizo que lo dijera dos veces, era algo, ella sonrio como si hubiera hecho una trabesura, ya que estaba orgullosa de que Ranma le habia dicho que la amaba ¡Dos veces! era algo, ella decidio romper el hielo, ya que el chico estaba a su lado, y estaban solos.  
- Oye... Ranma... - dijo Akane llamando la atencion de su prometido - sobre... lo que dijiste... - el chico se impresiono, pero disimuladamente para no llamar innecesariamente la atencion - ¿era verdad?  
Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Ranma, ¿era verdad? lo era y demasiado ¿se lo diria? tal vez, pero con mucho esfuerzo ¿lo reconoceria? claro que si, solamente que poder decirselo era casi imposible, si sentio en shock cuando era el momento de salvar su vida, ¿como iba a decir las palabras que sentia?, solo decirle... un simple...  
- Te amo - dijo finalmente la peliazul

* * *

**Cathy: nyaaa hasta aqui x3 *apresurandose recogiendo los papeles que se cayeron por el impulso de su cola* kusoo**

**Inuyasha: TENEMOS HAMBRE ¿quien cocina?**

**Ranma: Pues... yo voto por Kagome**

**Inuyasha: Yo igual**

**Goku: Yo ****también**

**Goten y Gohan: Nosotros igual**

**Kagome: n.n''**

**-media hora de estar cocinando después-**

**hikary-neko: La cena esta servida :3**

**Todos: ITADEKIMASU**

***Todos impresionados al ver el insaciable apetito de un hanyou, dos sayajines, dos medio sayajines, y un humano común***

**hikary, Kagome y Akane: O.O *impresionadas***

**Todos los que tienen apetito voraz: MAAAAS *ponen los platos en señal de querer mas***

**hikary-neko: Hasta el proximo capitulo *resignada a cocinar mas***


	21. Recordando los buenos momentos

**Cathy: Volvemos con el noticiero informativo * poniéndose bien sus lentes* me informan la ultima novedad, ULTIMA HORA *señalando el monitor en sus espaldas* la noticia es..**.

***tan tan taaaaaan***

**Cathy: QUE KAGOME CONCINA MAGNIFICAMENTE**

**Kagome: No es para tanto n.n''**

**Cathy: POR SUPUESTO QUE SIIII, DEBERIAS ENSEÑARLE A COCINAR A...**

**Akane: *supermegahiper aura roja* Caaa-thyyyy-chaaaan *voz de ultratumba* *le pega con un libro horriblemente fuerte***

**Cathy: *sovandose su cabecita como lo hacia Goku* hayyy T-T ¿ven? me hacen bullying T-T**

**Akane: *la mira con ojos de demonio***

**Cathy: *sacando lagrimas de miedo horriblemente abundantes¨***

**Goku: n.n'' disfruten del capitulo**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

- Te amo - dijo finalmente la peliazul

Ranma estaba impresionado, se pellizco para ver si lo que veia y escuchaba era de verdad ¿lo era?, solo se le ocurrio decirle una estupidez no apta para el momento

- Akane... - dijo cerrando sus ojos - ¿Estas enferma o algo parecido? ¿Por que dices esas cosas? ¿Alucinas? - dijo (lo siento, pero la estupidez es parte fundamental de la personalidad de Ranma e Inuyasha, y como queria tener un momento a lo muy Ranma y medio decidí poner esto jiji, por eso mis mas sinceras discuplas, fue sin querer queriendo)

Akane no solo se sentia destrozada, sino que tambien tenia una gran furia, ya que lo que había pasado; le habia dicho que la amaba, por segunda vez, eso le dio el valor suficiente pare decir lo que sentia, pero habia olvidado que su prometido sufira una perdida de memoria, ya que en Jusenkyo tambien le habia dicho, y luego lo ''olvido'' ¿se le habria olvidado tambien?, solo sentía ganas de cortarlo y destrozar sadicamente cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no lo decidio hacer, ya que su mente le decia algo, pero su corazon otra cosa. Lo unico que hizo fue tomar un balde de agua magico que solo ella sabe de donde lo agarro, mojo a su prometido convirtiendolo instantaneamente en mujer, y luego salir conteniendo sus lagrimas. Sin dejar que Ranma la viera llorar claro.

Ranma como mujer, simplemente se le quedo viendo, con cara de una persona confundida, pero... haciendo memoria...

**Inicio del Flashback**

Ranma se encontraba con Akane en brazos, pensando que murio despues de haber evitado que la energia de la bara de la cabeza del dragon (esa la que sacaba agua helada), para que luego su energia fuera absorvida convertiendola en una muñeca, y luego de haber derrotado a Safran (creo que asi se llamaba el chico que se volvio hombre y termino como un huevo) y cuando parecio que la habia perdido para siempre, le dijo que la amaba y que no regresaria sin ella

- Akane - dijo con ojos llorosos - la verdad ES QUE TE AMO - dijo gritando y llorando - Akane

- ¿En serio? Ranma... - dijo Akane que estaba despertando

- Akane... - volvio a decir

- ¿De verdad me amas?

- ¿EH? - dijo con voz seca

- Lo siento, solo podia escuchar pero no me podia mover

- QUE RAYOS HE DICHOOO NOOO - dijo separandose de sus brazos

Luego de eso tanto Ryouga como Mouse, Shampoo y Akane salieron de la cueva, y vieron que todos los estanques se habian mezclado entre si, dejando ver que era muy peligroso meterse ahi

- Ranma - dijo Akane al ver a su prometido como mujer en consecuencia de la lluvia

- Sabes Akane... de repente me olvide totalmente de querer regresar a la normalidad - dijo viendo a su prometida - Supongo que despues de un tiempo le perdi importancia

- Ranma - volvio a repetir al escuchar esas palabras

- La verdad... solo queria el agua para curarte a ti - dijo viendo el cielo

- Ranma - volvio a repetir (enserio, cuando lei eso me llene de lagrimas, para las personas que quieran saber, es en el capitulo 406 del manga, tomo 38) - mientos ¿no?

Dejando a Ranma con cara de pocos amigos

Luego de eso ocurrio la boda, pero Nabiki al haber invitado a todos por tan solo 500 yens, y para rematar, lo ultimo que habia quedado de Naniichihuan (agua del hombre ahogado) para que todos los malditos (eseptuando Ryouge y Shampoo) se pelearan por ella.

Asi se cancelo la boda dejandolo todo que cuando se organizara bien, se llevaria a cabo

**La segunda vez**

Fue cuando Akane estaba al borde de la muerte otra vez, alli Ranma aceptando lo que habia dicho

(para mas informacion leer el capitulo anterior flogonazos)

**Fin del Flashback**

Ranma se encontraba confundido consigo mismo, ya habia recordado todos los suceso que habian pasado pero aun no se habia atrevido a decirselo seriamente, y menos ahora que la chica le habia dicho que lo amaba, no era sincero consigo mismo. Solo el sabia por que. No lo podia aceptar. Pero ya era momento de cambiar

Ranma se levanto del tronco donde estaba, y siguió a Akane donde creio que se habia dirigido, pero para su sorpresa, la chica ya no estaba ahi; entonces mejor decidio irse donde estaban todos sus amigos y Koga (XD).

Cuando Ranma llego no noto nada extraño, simplemente estaban todos felices y alegres con la genialosa y placentera comida de Kagome (dulce comida de los dioses -w-) excepto su querida Akane, que al parecer, no habia medido palabra ni con su prima ni con nadie mas.

* * *

Akane estaba alejada del grupo, y muy alejada de donde habia dejado a Ranma, ella estaba ardiendo en furia pero al mismo tiempo tenia una tristeza reprimida, ya que desde que murio su madre siempre habia sido asi, ya que le prometio hacerse fuerte y desde entonces aprendio artes marciales en el Dojo de su familia, para que cierto dia despues de mucho tiempo de entrenar, una noticia (que al principio era desagradable) de su padre quien le decia que tenia un amigo que habia viajado a China, el tenia un hijo experto en artes marciales y ambos habian decido comprometer a sus hijos. Cuando ese tal amigo llego solo estaba un panda y una chica (¿para que contar lo que pasa en el primer capitulo si ya todos lo saben? solo quiero dar mi punto, sigue leyendo) Ese chico tenia un secreto, luego lo descubrió y lo ayudo. Y desde ahi una amistad los unía a pesar de que varias veces se ofendian y se golpeaban hasta la muerte, seguian siendo los mejores amigos.

Pero eso cambio cuando el chico le dijo a Akane que la amaba, ese sentimiento de sentirse amado, a pesar de que personas como Kuno ya se lo habian dicho, se sentia mejor que vinieran de 'esa' persona que ya te traia loca desde antes. Y cuando se lo dijo por segunda vez los sentimientos florecieron aun mas. Cuando se habia armado de valor para decirle lo que ella sentia, se hizo el tonto rompiendo su corazón.

- Ranma idiota - decia mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas - Idiota Idiota Idiota...

- No crei que me llamarias idiota asi por asi - dijo Ranma que al parecer la habia encontrado

- Ranma... - levanto la cabeza - ¿que haces aqui?

- Al ver como saliste corriendo me preocupe y quise venir, no se por que te fuiste pero aun asi, ¿pensabas que un hombre como yo iba a dejar que una chica se fuera sin preocuparse? no me hagas bromas - dice mientras se toca el pecho, para aclarar sigue como mujer jiji

- Se, lo dice el hombre en estado como mujer - hace una pequeña pero adorable risita

- Esa era la sonrisa que quería ver - se rocía con agua caliente que solo el sabe de donde saco

- Asi te vez... mucho... - dijo - mejor - susurro lo ultimo

- Gracias Akane, bueno acerca de lo de antes...

Un viento paso entre los dos, dejando verse como movia su cabello, ya saben el típico momento romántico estilo anime

- ¿Que ibas a decir? - pregunto Akane con una tierna sonrisa

- Pues es que... - dijo haciendo juego de manos - lo reconsco...

- Reconoces... ¿que?

- Eh pues - Ranma se pone tan nervioso que toda su cara se transforma en un tono color carmesí

- No hay necesidad de decir nada si te sientes tan nervioso, ya con ver tu cara responde todas mis dudas - responde felizmente Akane

- ... - Ranma le extiende la mano muy nervioso, como la vez que se iban al Dojo despues del encuentro con Shinnosuke, Akane entendio enseguida y le tomo de la mano, luego sintio como Ranma la ayudaba a levantarse para luego irse con ella donde estaban todos

* * *

- Kej, ya no se que van a hacer ya que la tal flecha desaparecio, y no pienso perder un mes de buscar fragmentos ahora que tengo dos aqui - dijo Inuyasha

- Valla que caracter bestia

- ¿Es que quieres pelea sarnosito? - le pregunto Inuyasha con ese tipico acento en 'sarnosito'

- Bien, pero un hanyou no podrá con un demonio completo como yo

- Lo veremos

Ambos se ponen a luchar, Inuyasha esquivaba bien los ataques de Koga y los devolvia con Tessaiga, pero cuando Koga le dio una patada a la espada causando que cayera lejos, a Inuyasha no le quedaba mas opcion que utilizar la tecnica de las castañas combinada con las garras de acero. Koga no sabia que el podia hacer eso, asi que se llevo todos los golpes que le daba sin siquiera darse cuenta de donde venian.

- Perdiste sarnoso

- No puede ser - dijo Koga lleno de chichones, que acto seguido de eso, Kagome levanta su cuerpo y lo empieza a curar limpiando y poniendo curitas a cada herida y chichon.

Akane y Ranma habian llegado en el momento que Inu hizo la combinacion de las castañas con las garras.

- Bien Inuyasha es mi turno - y Ranma se puso en posicion de pelea

- Bien _que tonto, ya estoy en mi forma de hanyou, ya no podra hacerme lo que me hizo aquella noche_

La ultima batalla comienza

* * *

**Cathy: FIN *-***

**Todos: O.O ¿AHORA QUE HAREMOS? ¿NOS QUEDAMOS SIN TRABAJO? ¿NOS ECHARAN DE LA CASA?**

**Cathy: Del capitulo de hoy ¬¬ aunque no los culpo, el final se acerca,_ y este capitulo estubo dedicado a Ranma y Akane por me gusta darles bellos momentos_**

**Todos: *aliviados y tristes***

**Goku: Bueno, ya comimos y entrenamos... ¿ahora que hacemos?**

**Cathy: Vallamos a darle la vuelta al mundo n.n**

***se van volando a dar la vuelta al mundo***

**Yami: Bueno hasta pron...**

**Inuyasha: No te despidas aun faraon vegetal, primero quiero decirles antes de que venga la sayajin vegetal que tenemos una conspiracion contra Goku**

**Ranma: La cosa es asi, haganle cualquier pregunta estupida sin sentido, y haremos que la responda**

**Yami, Gohan, Akane y Kagome: n.n''**

**Goten: Que divertido n.n bueno hasta ponto**


	22. Ya no quiero curarme

**Cathy: Este capitulo... lamentablemente... es el penúltimo de todos... **

***Ranma e Inuyasha llorando en el hombro de cada uno***

**Ranma: Te extrañare amigo**

**Inuyasha: Y yo tambien...**

**Cathy: Que melancólicos, no es como su no se vuelvan a ver, aquí estarán en la casa, solamente no estarán juntos en un mismo fic ****_a menos que invente una secuela... cosa que creo que sea muy probable, se llamaría ''Camino lleno de deseos hacia el ultimo misterio: El regreso'' _*****haciendo caras tontas ante los ojos raros de todos* ****_Solo que si la primera parte no tiene mucha gente que le guste, quedara como un proyecto que estará ahí *_****cae deprimida estilo anime***

**Yami: Bueno ****empezamos n.n''**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

La ultima batalla de Inuyasha y Ranma estaba a punto de empezar, una ultima prueba de amistad antes de que todo terminara (pondré todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación para hacer bien esta escena de pelea, no quiero que me quede tan corta).

Ranma e Inuyasha se pusieron en posición de ataque, se miraban fijamente a los ojos esperando que alguno hiciera un movimiento. El viento era leve, pero era suficiente para mover los cabellos de Ranma e Inuyasha. Todos los espectadores quedaban asombradas ante la concentración de ambos chicos, y estaban listos para ver los movimientos, no importaba lo rápido que llegarán. Ambos chicos no se movían de sus posiciones, esperando, evitando, transformándose en su entorno.

_**—**Rayos llevamos mucho tiempo mirándonos y ninguno empieza, creo que seria mejor que yo diera el primer movimiento **—**_pensaba Inuyasha **—**_veamos, primeramente tiene el brazo cerca de su pecho y el otro cerca de sus piernas, deja el estomago descubierto, __podría hacer el viento cortante en ese punto, el no es tan débil, podrá soportarlo **—**_Inuyasha asintió para si mismo, luego se movió un centimetro para tomar bien con sus manos a Tessaiga, acto seguido empezó a correr para darle un golpe a Ranma.

Ranma leyó sus movimientos con su mirada, el ya sentía sus intenciones mucho antes de hacerlas, así que con un simple movimiento de piernas, salto para posicionarse atrás de Inuyasha, que al no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones del artista marcial, se impresiono al ver lo hábil que era, ya que el trataba de darle un golpe con Tessaiga, pero mas bien, el golpe se lo llevo el pasto. Ranma no desaprovecho la oportunidad de ver desorbitado a Inuyasha, cuando estuvo a sus espaldas, le dio una patada que hizo que perdiera el equilibro haciendo caer al suelo.

Inuyasha se levanto del suelo rápidamente, ya sabia que no tenía que tomarse tan a la ligera a ese humano, que a pesar de ser humano era muy fuerte.

**—**Ahora es mi turno **—**dijo Ranma para así posicionarse en una forma que le ayudaría a hacer su movimiento **—**Espero que estés listo Inuyasha, por que no me contendré **— **Ranma corrió para posicionarse en el frente de Inuyasha, tratandole de dar un golpe, pero para su sorpresa Inuyasha estaba preparado y antes de que siquiera le diera un golpe el dio un viento cortante causando un impulso que haciendo que Ranma se fuera para atrás, pero no solo se impulso hacia atrás, sino también que se le rasgo una parte de su camisa, a la izquierda y a la derecha.

Akane observaba todo, ellos no solo daban un golpe, sino que daban muchos pero muy rápidos para la vista normal.

Ambos chicos ya estaban agotados... decidieron hacer uno de sus movimientos especiales, Inuyasha hizo el ''Viento cortante'' y Ranma el ''Rugido del león'' pero como en el capitulo 3, los ataques chocaron entre si haciendo que sonara un ''KABUUUM'' haciendo que ambos salieran volando en direcciones opuestas. (¿No les suena parecido? jiji si, me inspire en el capitulo 3 de mi historia, quise hacer un Deya Bu o como sea que se escriba XD)

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver esto, sobretodo Koga, que no sabia que existía un humano fuerte, demasiado fuerte como para vencer a un hanyou sin ninguna arma, y sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿le habrá enseñado algo al hanyou? tal vez fue por eso que le gano anteriormente.

(No me gusta ponerlos a competir, ya que ambos son fantásticos y siempre, siempre los dejare en un empate, a no ser mingen no Inuyasha y onna no Ranma XD)

******—**Esa fue una gran batalla... **—**dijo Koga **—**para ser un humano y un hanyou **—**dijo apenado al final

**—**No lo subestimes joven Koga, ambos son fuertes y hábiles así que no te vendría bien subestimarlos **—**le dijo Kagome a Koga, ante una mirada llorosa del mismo, haciendo que Kagome diera una pequeña pero inocente risilla

**—**No lo puedo creer, querida Kagome, ¿me crees débil? **—**pregunto Koga con una sonrisa conteniendo lagrimas

**—**Claro que no, solamente te digo que no los subestimes **—** respondió ella con una gota muy grande de sudor bajando por su frente

**—**No puede ser **—**golpea fuertemente una roca (por que está llorando, ya saben cuando se matan de risa y golpean la mesa, algo así solamente que en lugar de reír esta llorando **—**No puede ser, la señorita Kagome prefiere a ese torpe perro en vez de a mi **—**llora aun mas fuerte

**—**Koga, no te preocupes **—**Akane le empieza a dar palmaditas en su espalda **—**anímate ¿si? **—**le dice con la voz mas tierna que podía hacer en ese momento

Koga enseguida puso una sonrisa pelando todos los dientes, para después animarse con la ayuda de Akane.

Ambos chicos todavía seguían en el suelo, pues al parecer sus técnicas habían mejorado dramáticamente, haciéndolos ser, mas fuertes tanto físicamente como mental y emocionalmente.

Koga ya se encontraba mejor, así que se quedo solo con Sango, Miroku y Shippo; por que Kagome y Akane fueron a ayudar a sus queridos 'novios'.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban, sintieron una enorme preocupación por los chicos, no estaban inconscientes ni tampoco heridos, solo que Ranma tenia unos ligeros cortes a los costados de su camisa, pero nada grave.

Kagome ayudo a reincorporarse (ponerse de pie) a Inuyasha, Inuyasha asintió y acepto la ayuda de Kagome. Con Ranma y Akane exactamente lo mismo.

**—**¿Estas bien, Inuyasha? **—**pregunto Kagome **—**¿Te sientes bien verdad?

**—**Por supuesto que si Kagome, esto no fue nada **—**Voltea a ver a Ranma **— **Oye tu, buen trabajo **—**le dijo a Ranma con un pulgar arriba

Ranma le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa

* * *

**—** Ya no quiero la flecha **—**dijo tranquilamente Ranma enfrente de todos sus amigos

Todos se quedaron tan impresionados, que cuando dijeron ''¿¡QUE?!'' se pude leer en en la pantalla jiji XD

**—**Pero... Ranma-kun... viniste a esta época por la flecha... ¿acaso ya no quieres curarte?

**—**No es eso... es solo que **—**Ranma recordó ese momento en la isla de las doncellas, cuando estaba a punto de curarse de nuevo, cuando Akane le dijo ''_A mi me gustas tal como eres''_ esas palabras jamas se le olvidarian

**—**Bien, entiendo tu decisión, si eso es lo que quieres, no hay nada que hacer - dijo sabiamente Miroku

**—**Entonces mañana los llevaremos al pozo **—**dijo Inuyasha

Todos asintieron y esperaron para el día de mañana

* * *

**Cathy: Con esto oficialmente termino el penúltimo capitulo, no se sientan tristes, en el siguiente habrán besos InuxKag y RanmaxAkane *viendo alrededor* que bueno que no hay nadie que me escuchara decir eso n.n *poker face***

**-En la cocina-**

**Inuyasha y Ranma: Vamos Goku, COMELO**

**Goku: ¿Tengo que...? *tragando saliva* *Goku tenia enfrente algo cocinado por Akane y con ese aspecto todo desordenado se le había quitado el apetito***

**Inuyasha y Ranma: Bueno no tienes que comerlo si no quieres...**

**Goku: Gracias a Kami...**

***Inuyasha le abre la boca y Ranma le echa toda la comida dentro* *Goku cae al suelo***

**Inuyasha y Ranma: *Se van sonriendo abrazados con un brazo cantando***

**Goku: *atragantandose***

**Cathy: *sale del cuarto* MY GOD ¿Que paso Goku? **

***Ranma e Inuyasha se van corriendo***

**Cathy: *eleva su KI convirtiéndose en super sayajin***

***Ranma e Inuyasha corren por su vida***

**Cathy: Nos vemos mañana *se despide* *se va persiguiendo a ambos chicos* MUERAAAAN**


	23. Final TT

**Cathy: Este es el ultimo capitulo, oficialmente**

**Todos: *llorando***

**Cathy: No se preocupen tengo nuevos proyectos, aunque no sean xover no significa que no haré algo así de nuevo**

**Goku: ¿Que historias publicaras?**

**Cathy: Lo diré después, así que por lo pronto, disfruten de este ultimo capitulo**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

Todos asintieron y esperaron al día de mañana.

Solo dos personas no durmieron esa noche, no eran Ranma ni Akane que habían confesado hace poco sus sentimientos, sino otras personas que al igual que ellos, querían confesar sus sentimientos. Pero sabemos que Kagome e Inuyasha son mas seguros y ya se habían dicho que se amaban, pero no lo decían tan seguido ni con las palabras ''Te amo'' mas bien era ''Quiero seguir a tu lado''

—¿Que me querías decir, Inuyasha? —pregunto la chica mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello mientras ella se lo sostenía con el brazo derecho

—Es solo que... ¿Recuerdas ese abrazo que nos dimos antes? —pregunto el chico sin voltear a ver a Kagome (referencia al capitulo 8, si quieren entender mas, vuelvan a leerlo y después vuelvan, o si de verdad se acuerdan que paso simplemente continúen)

—Si me acuerdo, fue la vez que no me querías decir lo que pensabas —dijo recordando ese dulce momento —¿Me vas a decir ahora lo que pensabas en ese momento?

—Eh...veamos...—Inuyasha estaba un poco nervioso ¿en verdad le iba a poder decir a Kagome lo que piensa de ella y de Kikyo? ¿No le dirá ''abajo''? ¿Lo comprenderá? Solo una cosa debía hacer para averiguarlo —Sabes... —por los nervios se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza —...

—Vamos dime, yo no muerdo

—Pero aun así eres peligrosa —dice murmurando

—¿Que dijiste?

—NADA

—Eh...bien...

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que pensaba a Kagome, pero algo llamado nerviosismo no lo dejaba ni decir una palabra relacionado con lo que el quería decirle.

—¿Estas bien Inuyasha? Te noto pálido

—¿QUE? NO ES NADA

—Bien, sino quieres decirme no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que será mejor que me valla — amenazaba Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta alejándose de nuestro orejudo amigo

—Bueno... lo que quería decirte era...

Kagome volteo cuando escucho a Inuyasha decir eso, y observo como el chico se acercaba donde estaba ella poco a poco. No se dio cuenta cuando Inuyasha la había atrapado en brazos, en un tierno y amoroso abrazo.

—Solo...no te apartes de mi lado, Kagome... —Kagome no esperaba tal reacción de Inuyasha, por lo cual estaba impresionada, y poco a poco fue cediendo al abrazo para enrollar sus brazos en el torso de Inuyasha, para que luego ambos cerraran tiernamente sus ojos.

Luego de separarse de ese tierno abrazo que ambos compartieron, se vieron a los ojos. Ambos estaban admirados de la belleza de su pareja. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos, ya que estaban casi hipnotizados de esos ojos que reflejaban; belleza, ingenuidad y amor. Poco a poco mientras se acercaban, inclinaron ligeramente sus cabezas para quedar en el angulo correcto.

Se dieron un tierno beso, cerraban sus ojos delicadamente, transmitiendo esas emociones tan bellas que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero aun así no se dejaban de abrazar.

Fueron 10 maravillosos segundos que transmitieron esas lindas emociones. Un gesto vale mas que mil palabras, cuanta verdad. Luego separaron sus labios para encontrarse con esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos sinceros de su pareja. Aunque dejaron el beso, sus brazos no se soltaban. Cualquiera diría que ambos estaban muertos de vergüenza, pena, nerviosismo, etc. Pero la verdad era que estaban mas seguros que nunca.

—Volvamos con los demas, Kagome

—Si, Inuyasha

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa tierna en sus ojos.

—_Mi primer beso... con ¡Inuyasha! n.n me siento feliz... —_pensaba Kagome

Llegaron donde casi todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de un alma. Al ser un demonio completo escuchaba esos pasos que amenazaban acercarse, levemente abrío un ojo para tener una mejor vista, aun seguía medio dormido pero no era obstáculo para estar alerta. Hasta que vio a esas personas que fueron donde el estaba, ahí abrió los ojos completamente y los ataco.

—TU BESTIA — decía gritando — ¿QUE HACES TOMANDO DE LA MANO A MI QUERIDA KAGOME? —desesperado (*caigo al suelo estilo anime*)

—Kej, celoso sarnosito —le saca la lengua burlándose

—AAHHHHHH BESTIAAAAA (celos vs celos)

Kagome sonreia al ver como dos chicos la celaban, asi que decidio mejor no meterse en eso, dejando a ambas bestias peleandose entre si. Mientras ella simplemente se iba a dormir en su futon amarillo.

* * *

La noche paso rapido, todos despertaban con el sol, ya que este estaba saliendo en la epoca feudal. Algo que le encantaba a ver a Kagome y a Sango era ver el amanecer de un bello dia. Kagome siempre era la primera en despertase para ver ese bello acontecimiento.

—El amanecer... kire... —decia con esa carita adorable viendo asomandoce el sol. Kagome volteo para ver a Inuyasha y a Koga llenos de chichotes inconscientes.

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 y los demas comenzaban a despertar, a especion de Sango ya que ella siempre se despertaba 3 minutos despues de Kagome para ver el amanecer

—Kagome...chan...—dijo una chica peli-azul, que apenas veia la luz del dia

—Ahhh Akane-chan, buenos dias —dijo volteando a ver a su prima —hoy es el ultimo dia que veras este hermoso lugar, ¿no?

—Si...pero no importa —mira al costado, observando ese precioso campo —aun así recordaré este lugar

* * *

Ya más tarde, todos estaban en el pozo de huesos (creo que así se llamaba), Ranma Akane y Kagome enfrente de los demás.

—Llego el momento de despedirnos —dijo Akane

—Akane-chan —saco lagrimas — ¡No te vallas! ¡No me dejes solito con Inuyasha! —Shippo salto a los hombros de Akane llorando

—Ya Shippo-kun, no te preocupes n.n la proxima vez te mandare una carta con Kagome-chan —le acaricia su cabecita

—¿Enserio? —la mira con esos ojos iluminados

—Si n.n —Shippo bajo de sus hombros y se coloco en la cabeza de Kirara

Ranma e Inuyasha se quedaron viendo, hasta que ambos extendieron su brazo, esa era la manera de decirse que se apreciaban y que se extrañarian.

—Cuidate, amigo —le dijo Inuyasha

—Tu tambien, amigo —le respondio Ranma. Los sentimientos no pudieron con ellos y se dieron un abrazo de hermanos. Y luego de 3 segundos se separaron, haciendo el sonido de 'ejem' con la garganta.

—Volvere pronto, amigos.

—ESPEREN —dijo Shippo —Ranma ten esto —le extendió un pequeño regalito envueltos en ramitas y con una pequeña hojitas delgadas color verde adornandolo estilo moñito —No lo abras hasta que lleges a tu casa, ¿me lo prometes?

—Claro pequeño —le dijo el artista marcial, aceptando el pequeño regalito de Shippo.

—Bueno, Adios —dijeron ambos, tanto como Ranma y Akane se despidieron con una sonrisa, luego los tres saltaron al pozo siendo tragados por una luz color morada.

Todos quedaron tranquilos, Sango ya no tendria a otra persona con quien hablar ademas de Kagome. Koga, Inuyasha y Miroku se habían vuelto amigos de Ranma, pero no tanto como Inuyasha, el si sentia un pequeño vacio al ver como se iba su amigo. Ya que al ser iguales, en personalidad y en estupidez podian tener ese tipo de amigo que te comprende, hasta en las transformaciones y la situacion amorosa.

* * *

Los tres llegaron a la epoca actual, estando en el templo Higurashi, donde había iniciado esa genial aventura.

—Bueno Kagome-chan, Ranma y yo nos iremos.

—Esta bien Akane, saludame al tío Soun y a Nabiki y Kasumi

—Claro n.n adios Kagome-chan

—Adios, Ranma-kun

—Adios Kagome-san

Los prometidos salieron tomados de la mano, cosa que extraño un poco a Kagome, hasta que recordo que hizo exactamente lo mismo con Inuyasha por lo cual solo los despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los chicos bajaban las escaleras, esta vez no tan torpemente como la primera vez, mas ágil y rápido. Terminaron de bajar, y se fueron hacia la derecha para ir a la estación de trenes y regresar a su casa. Ellos seguían tomados de la mano, tal por eso muy tranquilamente Ranma compro los boletos, pero los vendedores creyeron que eran una pareja así que les vendieron un boleto doble, cosa que extraño a ambos por lo que prefirieron no decir nada y simplemente aceptar el boleto.

Subieron al tren destino Nerima, al estar con su boleto doble les dieron asientos especiales, ya que en ese tipos de trenes los asientos eran individuales, a esepcion de los de ellos que eran dobles.

—Ranma... —pregunto Akane un poco nerviosa

—¿Que pasa Akane? —pregunto viéndola a los ojos

—¿Por que... decidiste no curarte? — pregunto bajando un poquito la vista ya que pensaba que esa pregunta incomodaría a su prometido

—Pues, tengo muchas razones, la primera es que ya no quería problemas con ese tal Naraku, la segunda era por que parecia una flecha vieja, la tercera es por que me preocupaba que algo así te volviera a pasar, la cuarta era por que Inuyasha ya me tenia harto tratando de hacer el Rugido del León... —Akane se impresiono un poco al escuchar la tercera razón

—¿Po-po-por mi? Repite lo que dijiste antes

— que Inuyasha me tenia harto tratando de hacer el Rugido del León...

— NO antes de eso...

— que la cuarta razón era por que Inuyasha...

—¡Ranma! dijiste que no querías que algo así me volviera a pasar ¿por que me dijiste eso?

—Pues, Akane... estabas al borde de la muerte, ¿crees que me gusta ver a alguien así? Idiota...

—RANMA no empiezes

Akane de repente apretó un poco mas la mano de Ranma (no se habían soltado -w-) y empezó a acercarse a Ranma. Ranma estaba un poco nervioso

—Ak-Akane... ¿que tratas de hacer? —preguntaba el chico nervioso

Ranma enseguida comprendió las intenciones de su prometida, el ya le había dicho que la amaba, ella también ¿que mejor forma de probarlo que un tierno beso?. Ranma enseguida dejo los nerviosismos a un lado y se lleno de valentía, para besar a esa chica de piel blanca y azules cabellos, para besar por fin a su Akane.

Ambos mientras mas se acercaban, cerraban sus ojos para hacer mas sincero el beso. Hasta que sus cabezas se unieron en un bello beso, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas en el asiento del tren. Fue un beso que transmitió esos sentimientos que ambos se tenían guardados en los mas profundo de su interior... se separaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Luego Akane acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, quedando dormida un poco, al parecer como el viaje llevaba 3 horas desde que salio del estación y obviamente iba a estar un poco cansada.

Ranma no tubo molestia en ello, simplemente cuido a su chica.

Ya llegando a la estación de Nerima, Ranma agito un poco a Akane para hacerla despertar. Ambos bajaron del tren y al salir de la estación fueron directamente a su casa, El Dojo Tendo.

Cuando llegaron Kasumi les abrió la puerta y dandoles la bienvenida después del gran viaje de ''entrenamiento'' que habían tenido.

Ambos le dieron una cálida sonrisa a Kasumi y entraron en la casa, al parecer Happosai no estaba lo cual era un alivio para ambos chicos. Llegaron a la salita de té donde unos felices Genma y Soun jugaban al shogi.

—Hola papa, volvimos —dijo Akane al ver a su padre

—Ahora no Akane que me harás perder... —dijo sin quitar la mirada al tablero

—Yo mejor me voy a dar un baño —dijo Ranma, y dirijiendose al baño para cumplir dicha accion.

* * *

Al dia siguiente todo fue un amanecer normal, Ranma estaba entrenado con su padre, Soun y Nabiki desayunando, Happosai quien sabe donde, y Akane preparandose para ir a la escuela.

Genma pensó haber visto los frutos del ''entrenamiento'' de Ranma, por que era mas ágil y veloz.

Cuando ya había sido noqueado mas de 700 veces decidieron parar, y Ranma se fue a su cuarto para preparse para ir a la escuela.

—Vamos Ranma apurate o te dejo —amenazo Akane desde la puerta del Dojo

—Voy —Ranma se estaba poniendo su camisa, cuando de repente recuerda el regalo que le había dado el pequeño Shippo antes de irse. El lo busco y lo encontro en el primer lugar que busco, su mochila. El regalo aun estaba intacto, el desato las pequeñas hojas para que los palitos se calleran solos, y asi fue.

Luego vio que dentro del paquete habia una hoja de papel... Ranma vio una sonrisa al ver lo que Shippo le habia regalado, asi que haciendo algo improvisado, uso los palitos para hacer un pequeño cuadro y los ato con la hoja, ya era un marco para fotos, el coloco el papel que le habia dado Shippo y luego lo puso de adorno en su mesita.

Akane entro extrañada al ver que su prometido tardaba mucho, entro y vio ese pequeño cuadro y lo que hizo fue sacar una sonrisa, al igual que Ranma.

—Vamos Akane, que ya vamos a llegar tarde —le dijo

Ambos salieron del Dojo y se dirigieron a la escuela.

El cuadro era un pequeño dibujo de Shippo, en el estaban todos ellos, Sango y Miroku a la izquierda, seguido por Koga que estaba sosteniendo a Shippo, atras de ellos estaban Kirara. A la izquierda estaban Akane y Kagome abrazadas con un solo brazo. Y en la parte del centro...

Estaban dos amigos abrazados al igual que Akane y Kagome, solamente que ellos tenian una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todo perfectamente coloreado por el gran Shippo...

Ese era el recuerdo que tenian de su aventura, luego todo fue normal

Inuyasha buscando los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama

Y Ranma con sus incanzables aventuras con su prometida

**Fin**

* * *

**Cathy: Bueno, gracias a todos que me apoyaron en esta historia desde el principio, se los agradesco mucho, espero que les haya gustado el final**

**hikary-neko: Fue un gran final, felicidades**

**Cathy: GRACIAS *-*, lamentablemente este es el ultimo capitulo que nos acompañara hikary, ya que su casa ya fue construida y empezara a publicar fics tambien, y yo tambien espero leerlos**

**Goten: Ahora la parte que estaban esperando... las sigentes historias de Cathy-neechan**

**Cathy: Por ahora solo tengo una llamada ''Un paso hacia la felicidad'' solo he publicado el prologo, asi que espero que les guste**

**Kagome: Esto no es un adios, es un hasta luego...**

**Akane: Adios, gracias por leer el fic**

**Cathy: Los finales son tan tristes T-T pero bueno... gracias por apoyarme, se despide su sayajin vegetal favorita XD nos vemos en otra historia**


End file.
